


Whisper of the Cat

by moviefan_92



Category: Mimi wo Sumaseba | Whisper of the Heart, Mimi wo Sumaseba | Whisper of the Heart (Anime), Neko no Ongaeshi | The Cat Returns
Genre: Abduction, Action, Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempt at Humor, Attempted Kidnapping, Awkward Romance, Canon Crossover, Cat Ears, Cat Puns, Cat/Human Hybrids, Cats, Comedy, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Declarations Of Love, Developing Friendships, Drama, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fantasy, Female Friendship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Forced Marriage, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Humorous Ending, Interspecies Romance, Kidnapping, Light Angst, Love, Love Triangles, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Slow Romance, Some Humor, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama, Tragic Romance, True Love, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 13:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 33,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17101868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moviefan_92/pseuds/moviefan_92
Summary: A crossover with ‘Whisper of the Heart’ and ‘The Cat Returns’.Haru comes across the Earth Shop and finds the statue that Baron was born from. She then meets Shizuku and Seiji and learns about the Baroness. Haru becomes determine to repay Baron for saving her from the Cat Kingdom and decides to help look for the Baroness. Things become a little complicated when the Ex-Cat King starts causing trouble for Haru and her new friends.Romance/Adventure/Fantasy/Friendship. Pairings: Baron and the Baroness, Shizuku and Seiji. Rated for the smallest bit of violence.STORY COMPLETE





	1. Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N: I'm back with an all new fanfic. This story is a crossover between 'The Cat Returns' and 'Whisper of the Heart'. The idea for this story first came to me after the… 4th time I saw WotH and 3rd time for TCR. At first I thought that TCR was supposed to have been the story Shizuku wrote in WotH, but then I realized, from the glimpses and lines from Shizuku's story, that they weren't the same, and thus began my idea for this story. So sit back and enjoy.)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own 'The Cat Returns', 'Whisper of the Heart', or anything else anyone is familiar with.

**Originally posted on 05/17/07 - 08/03/07 at: _<https://www.fanfiction.net/s/3543269/1/Whisper-of-the-Cat>_**

 

 

**" WHISPER OF THE CAT"**

**Chapter 1: Meetings**

Haru Yoshioka was so glad that school was over for today. It was just one of those days that seemed to last forever. But now the school day was over and she could relax.

Sitting down in the shade of a tree, Haru closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of the wind blowing her long brown hair around her face. She breathed in deeply, smelling the fresh cut grass. She loved days like today. They were so peaceful, so relaxing. It's a shame that such a nice day had to be wasted at school.

"I bet they don't have school in the Cat Kingdom." She muttered. "Those cats can do whatever they want. I wish life could be like that here."

"Hmph, then why didn't you just stay in the Cat Kingdom?"

Haru opened her eyes at the sound of the familiar voice. Sitting in the tree she was resting against was a very large, very fat cat. Haru smiled at the cat and sat up.

"Hi, Muta." She said. "Good to see you again."

The cat snorted. "We just saw each other last week."

Haru cut her eyes at the cat. "I'm fine, thank you." she said sarcastically. She was used to her cat friend's grumpy attitude. But this time, something was different about the overweight feline. He had a rather deep scratch across his nose. "Hey Muta, what happened to your face?"

The cat turned away from her. "None of your business."

_That_  could only mean one thing. "You got into a fight with Toto again and he scratched your nose, didn't he?"

For as long as Haru had known both Muta and Toto, a stone crow statue with a soul, the two would constantly annoy each other. It was actually funny to watch. Toto would always insult Muta for being fat, and Muta would always insult Toto for being a bird.

Muta and Toto were members of the Cat Bureau, a group of magical creatures that helped others with their problems. The leader of the group was Baron Humbert von Jikkingen, a mystical cat figurine.

A few years ago, Haru ran into some trouble after save the cat prince, Lune, from being hit by a car. The Cat Kingdom was very grateful and the Cat King had become so fond of Haru that he decided to have her marry his son.

Haru wasn't all that thrilled about having to marry a  _cat,_  so she was led by Muta to the Cat Bureau. The Bureau members were happy to help, at least 2 of them were. But then the Cat King's messengers arrived and took Haru to the Cat Kingdom where she was turned into a cat herself. No one would listen to her when she said that she didn't want to get married; they just thought she had wedding jitters.

Luckily, the Bureau members rescued her from the Cat King's clutches. They had nearly escaped when they were cornered. But then Prince Lune arrived. He announced that he had already chosen a bride, Yuki, one of the cats that worked at the palace. Yuki accepted Lune's proposal and the two were to be married.

Haru thought she was in the clear, but the Cat King decided that  _he_  would marry Haru himself. With the Cat Bureau members' help, along with Prince Lune's, Haru was able to escape and return to her own world, where she became a human once again. Since then, Haru had a close friendship with the Bureau members and would visit them occasionally. Muta would sometimes visit her, but usually only to get something to eat. He was a glutton. Which them brought back to the reason why Muta now had three scratches on his nose.

"So what if he did?" said Muta stubbornly.

Haru rolled her eyes. "What were you fighting about this time?"

Muta snorted. "He called me fat."

"He always calls you fat."

"I'm not fat!" Muta shouted. "I'm just… big boned…"

Haru sighed. "How original." she muttered sarcastically. Couldn't he at least think of a better excuse than  _that?_  Seriously, that excuse was as old as time itself.

Muta growled in irritation and hopped down from the tree. He started walking away without even saying goodbye.

"Hey, where are you going?" Haru called after him.

"To get some food. I'm hungry."

' _Of course he is. And he says he isn't fat.'_  Thought Haru. She got up and followed him. She had nothing planned today, so she could hang out with her furry friend until she got tired of his grumpy attitude.

"So, how are things at the Bureau?" she asked. "Any more people in trouble."

Muta yawned. "Nah, just plenty of time to relax." He said in a bored voice. "It's kind of nice not having anyone one around to bug you. Except for bird-brain.

"Muta, didn't you learn anything from that scratch on your nose?"

"Hmph, he got lucky. The next time I see old drumsticks, I'm gonna turn him into a turkey dinner."

"Whatever you say… fatso."

Muta tripped over his own feet. "What? What did you just say?"

Haru had to hide her smile. "Um, I said let's go." After a moment she realized that she had no idea where they were going. "Hey Muta, where are we going anyway?"

" _I_  am going to my feeding grounds." Muta replied, making sure to put plenty of emphasis on the word 'I'.

"Feeding grounds?" Haru repeated. "You mean like place that you catch mice."

"Course not. There's this neighborhood I go to where the residents feed me."

' _A whole neighborhood feeds him? No wonder he's so fat.'_ Haru thought. "So basically, you just show up, eat, and then leave."

Muta shrugged. "Yeah, pretty much. They get a cat for a few hours, and I get some grub. AND I'll have you know that no one there says I'm fat. Although, there is this one kid that calls me Ball."

Haru laughed. "Ball, huh. That's funny. It suits you too."

Muta glared at her. "You know, I was going to show you a surprise, but since you're being so rude to me, you can forget it."

This got Haru curious. "Really, what kind of surprise?"

Muta turned away from her, lifting his head up. "I'm not telling."

Haru pouted. "Oh, come on. Please."

"Nope."

"I'm gonna tell Baron you were mean to me."

"Ha! Go ahead. What's he gonna do?"

Haru crossed her arms. "It's not what he will do, but what he  _won't_ do. You wouldn't want him to not serve dessert the next time you visit."

Muta grumbled. "Alright, fine. But no more fat jokes."

"They're not jokes. They're facts."

"I'm not kidding."

"Neither am I."

Not wanting to listen to her anymore, Muta jumped up onto the stonewall and began walking along the top, several feet above Haru's head. Haru decided that she tormented the cat enough and began walking silently. She began to notice that she had never been down this way before.

"Hey Muta, where are we?"

"One of my feeding grounds." The cat replied. "Ah, and here's the pre-dinner entertainment."

Haru watched as the large cat ran forward. "Entertainment?" Muta didn't reply. Instead he sat on the top of a gate that held back a dog that began barking. Muta let his tail fall down over the gate, dangling it a few inches out of the dog's reach as it barked and attempted to chomp the furry tail. Haru gave Muta a look of disapproval. "Muta, that's mean!"

Muta snickered. "No, it's fun."

Haru put her hands on her hips. "And what are you going to do if you fall."

Muta grinned smugly. "I'm not going to fall."

"Oh yeah."

Haru began rattling the gate, making Muta nearly lose his balance.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Muta hopped down before he fell off. "What gives?"

"It's not nice to tease someone like that." Haru lectured.

Muta turned away from her. "Whatever."

He stomped away from her. Heading an antique shop. The door was open and Muta walked right in.

"Muta!" Haru called. "Where are you going now?"

"Food!"

Haru sighed and followed the always hungry cat into the shop. She gasped as she saw all the amazing items on display. This place was very nice. How could she not have known about it before?

"Wow, look at this place." She whispered in awe. "These things are beautiful. I'll have to come back when I have some money."

Muta snorted. "Yeah, yeah. A bunch of pretty knickknacks." He nodded to her left. "Take a look at what's on that table."

"Hmm? On the table?" Haru looked to her left and gasped again. "Huh? But that's… Isn't that… Can that be…"

Muta nodded. "Yup, the statue Baron was born from."

Haru walked over to the cat figurine. It was indeed identical to Baron in every way. The detail was amazing. It actually looked like the real live Baron was standing in front of her. The glass eyes sparkled and shined with life. The maker had obviously put all his heart into creating this magnificent statue. No wonder it was given a soul.

Turning to Muta, she asked, "Did you know Baron's statue was here?"

Muta stretched out on the floor like he owned the place. "Of course, I've known for years."

"Does Baron know?"

"Nope."

Haru bent down and picked Muta up by the fur on his back. "You didn't tell him? Why not?"

Muta shrugged. "It's not like it matters. What's he going to do if he knows? Buy it?"

Haru didn't have an answer for that. She just sighed and dropped the large cat, not even bothering to put him down. She went back to look at the Baron statue. She was amazed at how life-like it looked. She half expected it to speak.

Muta stood up on two feet and dusted himself off before dropping down on all four again. "Well, there's your surprise. Enjoy. As for me, I'm getting some grub."

He turned around and left the room, disappearing somewhere into the shop. Haru shook her head. Muta had a one-track mind. She turned her attention back to the statue.

' _How long as this been here?'_  she wondered.  _'Hmm, I wonder if I can buy it. It would make a nice present for Baron. I can't believe Muta never told him.'_

The sound of footsteps brought Haru out of her thoughts. An old man entered the room carrying Muta. That was weird, Muta normally didn't like to be held.

The old man noticed Haru staring at the Baron and he smiled warmly at her behind his gray beard. "Hello. Welcome to my shop. Please have a look around. I'm just going to feed Moon."

Haru blinked. "Moon?" She looked at Muta who winked at her.

The old man nodded. "Yes, that's what my grandson calls him. He named him that because he looks like a moon."

Was that the real reason, Haru wondered, or did they know who the fat cat really was? Muta's real name was actually Renaldo Moon, or at least that's who he said he was after he ate all the fish in the lake back in the Cat Kingdom. She wondered how many names Muta really had.

"I just call him Muta." She said.

"Really?" the old man replied. "There is someone else here that calls him Muta too."

' _Maybe they've been to the Cat Bureau.'_  Haru thought.

"It's been awhile since I've had a customer." The old man said, trying to make conversation. "Oh, I don't mean to be rude, you may call me Mr. Nishi."

Haru bowed to him. "I'm Haru. It's nice to meet you."

Mr. Nishi nodded. "It's always nice to meet new people." Muta, getting impatient, meowed loudly. Mr. Nishi chuckled. "Alright, Moon, I'll fix you something to eat."

Haru cut her eyes at Muta. He was really taking advantage of the old man. "Maybe you shouldn't feed him. He's fat enough as it is."

Muta glared at her as Mr. Nishi laughed. "Perhaps he's just big boned." Smirking, Muta stuck his tongue out at Haru. "Well Haru, you have a look around. Tell me if you find anything interesting."

"How much is this?" Haru asked, pointing to the Baron statue.

Mr. Nishi looked at what Haru was pointing at. "Oh, I'm sorry, dear, but I'm afraid that isn't for sale."

Haru frowned. "Why not?"

Mr. Nishi seemed to be considering something. "Well, you see, that statue is very precious to me. I could never part with it."

Haru nodded. "I understand. I had to ask. It's a very lovely statue."

"Yes, I thought so too." he said. Muta meowed loudly, trying to get Mr. Nishi's attention again. The old man chuckled again. "Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about you." He set the impatient cat down and went to retrieve his bowl.

Haru looked back at the Baron statue. "Do you know if there are any others like this?" she asked.

"Not that I know of." Mr. Nishi replied from under the counter. He resurfaced again with a box of cat food. "But there is another cat statue that goes with it."

Haru looked up curiously. "Another statue?"

Mr. Nishi nodded. "Mm hmm. The Baron originally came as a pair. The Baroness came with him. But she was away getting repaired when I bought the Baron. I've been trying to find the Baroness so that the two may be reunited, but I've had no luck." He didn't say anymore on the subject, not wanting to talk about his personal life.

This really made Haru curious.  _'So, Baron came with a Baroness. That's interesting. I wonder what happened. Hmm, I wonder if Muta knows. I'll ask him later.'_

Mr. Nishi returned with a bowl full of cat food, which he set down beside Muta. He looked back at Haru who was once again staring at the Baron, apparently deep in thought.

"Is something the matter?" he asked.

Haru looked up. "Hmm? Oh know. I'm just thinking. It seems really sad that the two had to be separated. It almost seems as if the statue itself is sad."

Mr. Nishi chuckled. "I've heard that before. My grandson's girlfriend said the same thing. Yes, it does seem as if the Baron is unhappy. The shine in his eyes seems sad. Maybe when the Baron and the Baroness are reunited, a spark of happiness will appear in those eyes of his."

Haru sighed sadly. "It's not right that the two should be separated. They should be reunited."

Mr. Nishi smiled. "You  _do_ sound like my grandson's girlfriend. I think the two of you would get along rather well." The sound of two people singing caught the old man's attention. "Ah, what good timing."

Haru looked up as the singing got closer.

" _Almost heaven, West Virginia,_

_Blue Ridge Mountains, Shenandoah River._

_Life is old there, older than the trees,_

_Younger than the mountains,_

_Blowing like a breeze._

_Country roads, take me home_

_To the place, I belong,_

_West Virginia, mountain mama,_

_Take me home, country roads._

_All my memories, gather around her,_

_Minor's lady, stranger to blue water._

_Dark and dusty, blowing in the sky,_

_Misty taste of moonshine,_

_Teardrops in my eye._

_Country roads, take me home_

_To the place I belong,_

_West Virginia, mountain mama,_

_Take me home, country roads._

_I hear her voice in the morning hour,_

_As she calls me,_

_The radio reminds me of my home far away,_

_And driving down the road I get a feeling,_

_That I should've been home yesterday, yesterday._

_Country roads, take me home_

_To the place I belong,_

_West Virginia, mountain mama,_

_Take me home, country roads._

_Country roads, take me home_

_To the place I belong,_

_West Virginia, mountain mama,_

_Take me home, country roads._

_Take me home, country roads._

_Take me home, country roads."_

The two people singing ended their song as they entered the antique shop. They were a boy and a girl about Haru's age. She thought she recognized the girl. Wasn't she the one who was writing the lyrics for the graduation song at the end of the year?

"Ah, Seiji, Shizuku, good to see you." said Mr. Nishi.

"Hi, grandpa." The boy replied.

"Hello, Mr. Nishi." Said the girl.

Mr. Nishi motioned to Haru. "This young lady is Haru. We were just having a talk about the Baron."

This immediately got Shizuku's attention. "Oh, you're interested in the Baron?"

"Uh, sort of…" Haru replied. She already knew a lot abut the Baron, having personally known him for a few years now. What she wanted to know about was the Baroness. "Mr. Nishi was just telling me about the Baroness."

"Oh, you mean Louise?" said Shizuku. "Yeah, she originally came with the Baron, but they got separated."

"We've tried to find her, but no luck." Seiji added.

Mr. Nishi smiled, knowing that the three of them would get along nicely. "I have some things to take care of. You kids have fun now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: And so ends the first chapter. This is only the first chapter of many and I hope you'll all enjoy my writing. Did I mention that whenever I need inspiration for writing WotH always helps to inspire me. It's one of my favorite movies. Ah, I'm rambling now. Please leave me a review or two… or ten. I'll see you all next time. Bye.)


	2. Back to the Bureau

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed. And now for chapter 2. And to answer the question as to whether this is a Baron/Louise pairing or Baron/Haru, that will be revealed in this chapter.)
> 
> Disclaimer: Nothing has or ever will change here.

**Chapter 2: Back to the Bureau**

"Wow, so you wrote a whole story on the Baron?" Haru exclaimed.

Blushing slightly, Shizuku nodded. "Mm, hmm. I've been working on it for about four years now, but I finally finished 'polishing' it a while ago. I sent it off to get published. I've already gotten several rejection notices, but I was warned that I would."

Seiji put his hand on her shoulder. "Anyone who doesn't publish your story must have the worst taste in books. Your story was incredible."

Shizuku blushed harder. "I feel like I could have done better though."

Seiji frowned. "Now don't start that again. You're an excellent writer. You have so much talent; a lot more than I have at making violins."

Shizuku glared at him. "Now don't  _you_  start putting yourself down." She scolded.

Haru looked at Seiji curiously. "You make violins?"

Shizuku answered for him. "Yeah, he's amazing at it too!" she said beaming.

Now it was Seiji's turn to blush. "I'm ok…"

Shizuku playfully hit him. "Don't listen to him. He's wonderful. A lot better at it than I am at writing."

Haru laughed, she couldn't help it. "You guys are funny. You should give yourselves more credit. You're probably a lot better than you think; you just don't know it because it's your own work." She gave them an encouraging smile. "A good friend of mine told me that if you trust yourself, you can do anything."

Seiji smiled. "Your friend sounds smart."

Haru nodded. "He is."

"Is he your boyfriend?" Shizuku asked in a teasing voice.

"What?" Haru exclaimed, turning a darker shade of red than the other two had. "No, just friends!" The person whom Haru was talking about was Baron himself. True, at one point she did have a little crush on him, but that was long ago, not to mention she had been a cat at the time, so her emotions had been a little mixed up. "He's… not exactly my type." She added before thinking,  _'Try not even the same species.'_

"If you say so." Said Shizuku, cutting her eyes slyly.

Changing the topic, Haru said, "So, you want to be a writer," she turned to Seiji, "and you want to be a violin maker?"

The couple nodded. "Yeah, after I graduate from high school this year I'm going to Cremona, Italy to become an apprentice violin maker for the next 10 years."

Shizuku hugged his arm. "And I'm going with him." She said dreamily.

Haru smiled at the couple. They had been talking for a while now, getting to know each other. The couple seemed so much in love. Haru hoped one day she found a love like that. And to think, that was almost taken away from her by the stupid Cat King. But she wasn't about to tell her new friends that; they would think she was crazy.

"That's really great." She said. "I'm so happy for you two. I know you're dreams are going to come true."

The other two smiled. "Thanks." They said together."

Haru grinned. "I would love to read your story, Shizuku. Any story about the Baron must be great; he is  _so_  cool."

Seiji raised an eyebrow. "You're talking about him as if you've known about him."

"Ah!" Haru mentally scolded herself for the slip up. She had momentarily forgotten that she wasn't supposed to know about the cat statue at all, let alone the being actual born from it. "No, no, no, no, no! I just meant that I find him so fascinating that any story about him would be worth reading!" She said, perhaps a little too quickly, giving them a big grin and laughing anxiously.

Shizuku and Seiji gave her a weird look, but decided to let it go. Haru sighed in relief. Great, now they must think she was some kind of weirdo. She had to be more careful with what she said.

"Sooooo, can I read your story?" she asked again, trying to pick up where she left off.

Shizuku smiled and nodded. "Sure, I'll e-mail you a copy. And when my books become published, I'll autograph them for you."

Haru beamed. "Cool! Then I can show them to everyone and tell them how I personally knew you… Wait, books? You've written more than one."

Shizuku wobbled her head in a 'sort of' way. "I'm working on others.  _'Whisper of the Heart'_  is the only one that's 100 percent complete, but I'm working on a few others."

"They're really good." Said Seiji, showing he was proud of her.

A loud meow interrupted their conversation as Muta walked by them. He had either gotten bored of listening to them talk, or he was hungry again and on his way to another house.

"See you later, Moon." Said Seiji, as the fat cat walked out the open door.

Haru didn't want to leave yet, but she wanted to talk to Muta about this whole thing with Baron and find out more information about Louise.

"Oh my gosh, look at the time!" Haru cried in false alarm, looking at her watch. "I was supposed to be somewhere! I gotta go." She turned to Shizuku and Seiji. "It was very nice talking to you. Can I come back some time?"

Seiji nodded. "Anytime."

"We'll have to exchange phone numbers." Said Shizuku.

Haru gave them a smile. "Sounds good. See you later."

She ran out the door and went to catch up to Muta. The large cat merely glanced at her, letting her know he was aware of her presence.

"Muta, why didn't you bring me here earlier?" she asked.

Muta shrugged. "I didn't think of it. Why, it's not like it matters."

"Of course it matters!" Haru shouted, causing Muta to jump in surprise. "I just found out that Baron has been separated from his love for who knows how long. Oh, poor Baron."

Baron gave her an amused look. "Oh, so you don't have feelings for him anymore."

Haru turned red. "That was a long time ago. Besides, I was a cat at the time. I'm over him now." She sighed and looked up at the clouds. "I feel so bad for Baron. He always did seem sad about something. I could never figure out what it was though."

Muta rolled his eyes, not interested in this conversation in the least. He just watched Haru looking at the sky, wondering what girls found so intriguing about romance. He knew it was a matter of time before the girl started burying him with questions about Baron; it was better to get it out of the way so he could do more important things later, like eat and sleep. He sat back and waited for her to stop daydreaming.

"Yoo hoo, Miss Haru!"

Both Haru and Muta turned to find a ginger cat waving at them. The two groaned in annoyance as the cat hopped happily over to them. They both knew this cat. He was the messenger cat, Natoru, from the Cat Kingdom, and he was in charge of bringing Haru to there to begin with.

"Oh, it's you again." Said Haru, clearly showing her annoyance. "What is it this time?"

Natoru was oblivious to Haru's lack of wanting him around. He bowed to her and said happily, "I thought I heard your voice. I'm just here to see how you are doing. The Ex-Cat King sent me here to ask you if you've reconsidered marrying him."

Haru stomped her foot. "You can tell his ex-highness the same thing I always tell him. I have no intention of marrying him; not now, not  _ever!_  So just leave me alone!"

Natoru nodded. "I'll pass along your message. Have a good day." He said happily.

Muta snorted. "Why don't you just leave the kid alone?"

"Kid? Hey!" Haru cried.

Muta ignored her. "Why does he keep asking? Can't old Fluffy figure out that she doesn't like him?"

Natoru gave Muta a frightened look. "Oh, uh, Mr. Renaldo Moon. I'm sorry, I didn't see you there." Muta rolled his eyes. "I'm just doing what I'm told."

"He's the  _'Ex'-_ Cat King." Said Haru. "Lune and Yuki are the ones you should be listening too."

Natoru nodded. "Yes, but he is still a member of the royal family."

Haru sighed, smacking her head. "Well tell him I said-"

"'No'." Natoru finished for her. "Right. Got it. And I'll see you in a few days to ask again."

He turned to leave.

"Don't bother!" Haru shouted after him. She turned back to Muta and found that he had already left and was near the end of the street. "Hey! Wait for me!" She caught up with the cat, who had moved surprisingly fast for his weight, and glared at him. "That was rude. Why didn't you wait for me?"

"Why? So you could bother me some more?"

"I'm not bothering you!"

Muta snorted. "So you think." He sighed. "Just ask your questions so we can go our separate ways."

Haru shrugged. If Muta didn't want to beat around the bush, that was fine. "Ok, so what do you know about Louise?"

"Nothing."

Haru didn't buy it. Muta answered too quickly and forcefully. "Muta."

"What? I don't know anything!" the cat snapped.

Haru eyed him suspiciously. "You expect me to believe that you know absolutely nothing about Baron's wife?"

"Fiancée." Muta corrected her. "And yes, I do. I never met her. She and Baron were separated back when Seiji's grandfather was still single. Just how old do you think I am?"

Haru hadn't thought about that. "Well… you do have nine lives." She said in a joking way.

Muta just groaned in annoyance. "Either way, Baron doesn't talk about her much. It's too painful for him."

Haru frowned. "I was afraid of that. It will make it hard to get him to tell me about her."

Muta rolled his eyes. "Why do you want to know about her? You going to try to find her or something?"

"Um, duh." Haru muttered, as if this were obvious.

"HA!" Muta laughed. "Good luck! Baron has been searching for her since they were separated, so has old Mr. Nishi. Seiji has been searching too, and even Shizuku has been helping. What makes you think you can find her when none of them have been able to?"

Haru thought about it for a moment. "Well… for Mr. Nishi, Seiji, and Shizuku, they don't know the things I do about your world. And for Baron, he may know things that the three of them don't know, but being a magical creature, he can't exactly go out in the open, can he?"

Haru looked really proud of herself. Muta didn't look too happy about her being right. "Alright, you win. Just be careful with what you say to Baron. He's still really sensitive about the issue."

Haru nodded. "I'll keep that in mind." She said. "Come on, let's go."

Muta eyed her curiously. "Where?"

"To that Cat Bureau, duh."

"Oh… Now?"

Haru smacked her forehead. "No, tomorrow. Yes, now!"

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

The Cat Bureau was rather confusing to get to, but after making several trips, the way became easy enough to remember. But no matter how many times Haru came to the magical area, she was always mesmerized by the place.

"Toto! I'm back!" she cried happily.

The stone statue of a crow glowed brightly as Toto's spirit entered the stone statue. A moment later, it was no longer stone.

"Welcome back, Haru." Said the bird. He turned to Muta. "Hey lard-o. How's the nose?"

"Watch it, you feathered freak!" Muta snapped. "I'm still itching for revenge!"

"Revenge is a dish best served cold." Said Toto. "But whether it's cold, hot, warm, or whatever, you'll eat any dish."

"Why you!"

Haru just rolled her eyes. This was common ground for the two of them. She just ignored it and went to one of the small houses, knocking on the door.

"Baron, it's me!" she called.

A few seconds past and the door opened to reveal a cat figurine exactly like the one in Mr. Nishi's antique shop; only this time the figure really was alive.

"Hello, Miss Haru. Good to see you again." Said Baron.

"Hi." Said Haru brightly. "Can I come in? I need to talk to you about something. Something important."

Baron didn't question her further. "Certainly. Please, come in."

Haru had to squeeze herself through the door. She wasn't fat or anything, the door was just really small. Luckily, the inside was large enough so she could nearly stand up straight without bumping her head on the ceiling.

"Tea?" Baron asked.

Haru smiled. "Your special blend?"

Baron snickered. "Always. But remember, it's a little different every time, so I can never guaranty the taste."

"It's still always good." Said Haru. She accepted the tiny teacup and took a sip. "Yup, just as good as ever."

Baron poured himself a cup and sat down. "Now then, what did you want to talk about?"

Haru didn't answer. She was carefully considering her words, not wanting to upset Baron. "Uh, well, I, um, you see…"

Baron didn't rush her. He was very patient. He waited for her to find the right thing to say. He even encouraged her. "Don't be shy. You can tell me anything. You know I'll do anything to help you."

"I know." Haru turned her eyes away. "But it's not really me that needs help. I was actually… looking for information."

Baron raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

Haru nodded. "You see, today Muta brought me to an antique shop. There were some people there that knew about you."

This didn't surprise Baron all that much. Haru wasn't the only one who he had helped before. "I see. Go on."

"Um… do the names Shizuku Tsukishima, Seiji Amasawa, or Shirou Nishi sound familiar to you?"

Baron scratched his chin. He thought back to all the people he had helped. No one had gone by those names. However, one of them did sound familiar. "Hmm, I don't recognize the first two, but the last one does ring a bell. Nishi, Nishi, Nishi. Where have I heard that before?"

Haru decided to help him out. "He was the man that bought your statue a long time ago."

Baron snapped his fingers. "Ah, yes, that's him. And you actually met him? Interesting. But what of the other two? I don't remember them."

"Well, Seiji is Mr. Nishi's grandson, and Shizuku is Seiji's girlfriend."

Baron nodded in understanding. "Ok, but what do they have to do with anything?"

Now came the hard part. "Well, they told me a bit about you, or your statue really. And they… mentioned someone…" Baron motioned for her to continue. "Um, her name was Louise."

Whatever Baron had been expecting, it wasn't this. The surprise was written all over his face. Haru immediately felt guilty. She could see the sadness creep up into Baron's eyes.

"L-Louise." He murmured.

He seemed to fall into a trance. He was looking at Haru, but he wasn't seeing her. His mind was far from his body, lost in past memories.

Haru was afraid she might have broken the ice a bit too hard. Judging by Baron's expression, she thought that she had done just that.

"Um… Baron?" she said carefully. "Baron? Are you… ok? Baron?"

"Louise." Baron repeated.

Haru gulped.  _'Uh oh. Maybe this was a bad idea.'_ She thought. She waved her hand in front of the cat's face. There was no response. That couldn't be good.

"Better get help." She muttered. She opened the door to Baron's house to find Toto and Muta still going at it. "Hey, Toto, Muta, get in here! Hurry! Something's wrong with Baron!"

That got the two to stop their bickering. Toto was the first one inside, being able to fly, followed closely behind by Muta.

"What's wrong?" asked Toto. He waved his wing in front of Baron's face, the same way Haru had done. "Baron?" No response. He turned to Haru. "What happened?"

Haru smiled guiltily, tapping her index fingers together anxiously. "I, uh, might have mentioned Louise."

Muta snorted. "Might have?"

Toto didn't find the situation funny. "Oh boy." He turned back to the cat figurine. "Baron, come on, snap out of it."

Muta pushed Toto aside. "Move over, Polly. All it takes is one good scratch across the face, and then-"

Haru pulled the large cat back by his tail. "You are  _not_  scratching him!" she said sharply.

Haru's sharp tone seemed to snap Baron out of his trance. "Oh, forgive me. I was having a little trip down memory lane."

Haru shook her head. "No, I'm the one who should be sorry. I didn't approach the situation the right way."

Baron just waved it off. "It's perfectly alright. I was just caught off guard by your… Anyway, what made you ask of…  _her?"_

Haru relaxed a bit, thinking that Baron would be ok now. "Well, the people I mentioned have been trying to find her for a long time now. I want to help them. So, I thought, maybe you could tell me any useful information that would be helpful. Muta told me that you've been trying to find her too, but you don't have the same resources we humans do, no offense. And we lack certain information that you might have. Maybe with us all working together, we can find her. I know it's hard to talk about it, but it may really help. What do you say?"

Baron's expression was unreadable as he thought all this over. But finally, a spark of hope appeared in his eyes and he smiled. "Alright. What do you want to know?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Well that's the end of chapter 2. And if I didn't make it clear enough, the pairing is Baron/Louise. Sorry for those hoping for a Baron/Haru. The way I saw it, Haru's crush was simple do to the fact that she was a cat during the time her feelings for Baron began to develop, thus affecting her emotions. Baron even warned her not to lose herself, which proves my point even more that Haru's feelings were due to her being a cat and the magic of the Cat Kingdom. I'll see you all next time.)


	3. Haru's Offer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Grr, my stupid computer keeps preventing from getting on the Internet. I can't tell you how annoying that is. If I don't update for a while, it's because of my computer. But I shall keep trying. Oh, and to answer the questions asked, Haru has a much better chance of finding Louise because she can find out things from Baron that Seiji and Shizuku can't, and she has access to resources that Baron is unable to get to. And the reason why Baron doesn't know Shizuku is because he didn't meet her, Shizuku just found the statue he was born from.)
> 
> Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

**Chapter 3: Haru's Offer**

Seiji worked quietly at his worktable, carefully carving a piece of wood that would one day be a violin. A few feet away sat Shizuku, absorbed in her writing. They were each working very hard, doing what they loved. The fact that they had each other's company made it all the better. Nothing needed to be said, as long as they were together, they were happy. If anyone were to enter the room, they would literally be able to feel the love radiating from the two.

Seiji made a few last scraps on the fine carved wood and blew the peelings off. "There, that's done."

Shizuku looked up from her laptop excitedly. "You finished?" she asked.

Seiji carefully examined his handy work. "Yeah, with this part."

"Ooh, let me see!"

Seiji held out the finished piece of the violin. Shizuku looked at it like she was an archaeologist examining a priceless treasure. "Wow Seiji, this is excellent! You're getting better all the time!"

Seiji smiled gratefully. "It can be better. There's always room for improvement. By the way," he said, suddenly changing the topic, "how's your new story coming?"

He tried peaking at Shizuku's laptop, but she quickly closed it. "No peaking." She said with a smirk. "It's not done yet."

Seiji pouted. "No fair. I show you my work as I progress."

Shizuku gave him a quick peck on the lips. "I know, but I want my story finished before it's read."

"You're mean."

"Just a little. Tell you what, you can read the rough draft when it's done. Ok, love?"

Seiji nodded. "Ok." He picked up the carved piece of wood. "Hmm, this could be better."

Shizuku rolled her eyes. "Seiji,  _everything_  can be better no matter what it is. No matter what anyone ever makes or does, it can always be better. Just because something can be better, doesn't make it bad. You are an  _amazing_ violinmaker. You're going to be a great success. And even if we were in some parallel universe and you weren't any good, I wouldn't love you any less. It's you I love, not your skills."

Seiji gave her a smile. "Thanks Shizuku. You really have a way with words." He started cleaning up the mess he made while carving. "And I want you to remember that the next time you don't think you're story is good."

Shizuku cut her eyes at him. It was funny; Seiji was an amazing violinmaker who thought he could never be good enough no matter how much Shizuku told him how great he was, and Shizuku was an amazing writer who thought she could never be good enough, no matter how much Seiji told her how good she was. They both understood each other and helped each other out. That was one of the many reasons they were so good together.

A loud knocking caught their attention. Someone was at the door. The shop was closed, again, but that didn't seem to stop whoever was knocking from wanting to get in.

"I'll get it." Said Shizuku.

"No, I'll get it." Said Seiji, beating her to the stairs.

Shizuku snickered at Seiji's childish attempt to 'get there first'. He was so adorable. She opened her laptop and began typing away again. She heard Seiji speaking to someone upstairs, but couldn't tell who the other person was. Whoever they were, Seiji brought them downstairs a few seconds later.

"Hey Shizuku, look who's here." he said.

"Hello again." said Haru cheerfully.

Shizuku smiled at her. "Oh, hi Haru. Glad you came back."

Haru grinned. "Yeah, sorry about running away last time." She lied. "I was late for something and I… oh, are you writing one of your stories?"

"Huh?" Shizuku was taken aback from the sudden change in topic. "Oh, uh, yeah."

"Ooh, can I read some?"

Seiji smiled. "She won't let you read it. She won't even let me read it." Shizuku nodded along with what Seiji was saying.

"Aw." Haru frowned. "Well at least tell me what it's about."

Shizuku thought about it a moment. "Ok, I'll give you that much. A few years ago, I saw this amazing grandfather clock. It had the name  _'Porco Rosso'_  written on its face. So I got the idea to write a story with the main character having that name. It's about a pilot who is under a spell that turned his face turned into a pig."

Haru gave Shizuku a look of disbelief. "You thought of a whole story from just two words you saw written on a clock?"

Shizuku gave a nervous smile as Seiji put his arm around her. "She just has a creative mind. You should see some of the other stuff she wrote."

Shizuku blushed. "We'll you should see some of Seiji's work." She said, trying to take the attention off herself.

Now it was Seiji's turn to turn red. "Oh no, she wouldn't want to-"

"Sure I would!" cried Haru. "I've never seen someone make a violin before. Let me see!"

Seiji sighed. "Ok. It's not done yet, but this is what I have so far."

He showed her the pieces of the violin he had made so far. Haru eyed the pieces in awe. "Wow, that's incredible. You guys are so talented. I wish I could do something like write or make violins."

"Everyone has their own special talents." Said Shizuku. "You just have to find yours."

"Hmm, yeah, I guess you're right. Oh, that reminds me of why I came. I've decided that I want to help you find the Baroness."

The other two were surprised by this. "You do?" Seiji asked.

Haru nodded. "Yup. It's not right for the two of them to be separated. They were made for each other and should never be parted. Poor Baron, he must miss her so much."

She was unaware that Shizuku and Seiji were giving her strange looks. They were wondering why Haru was talking about the statues like they were real, and they were also curious about her sudden interest in reuniting the two.

"Um, Haru, not to burst your bubble or anything, but we've been searching for the Baroness for years." Said Shizuku.

Seiji nodded. "And grandpa's been looking for her a lot longer. It's very likely that we won't ever find her."

Haru smiled smugly. "Well I have  _special_  resources. I can be a big help."

"Why so interested?"

Haru thought carefully about her answer before replying. She didn't want to give away that Baron was alive. "I've had… past experience with the Baroness." She lied.

Seiji and Shizuku jumped up. "You have?" they cried.

Haru gulped nervously. Now they were about to ask her questions she couldn't answer. Thinking quickly she said, "Well, not me personally. It was a friend of mine that knew about her." It wasn't exactly a lie since she was referring to Baron. "They saw her and told me about her. But they moved away." That part was a lie, but she needed a cover. "I can still contact them though and find out what they know."

"That would be great." Said Seiji. "Thank you."

"No problem. Anything for Baron." She said, before covering her mouth at the slip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Yeah, sorry that this chapter was so short. I know things aren't all that exciting at the moment, but I promise that things will get more interesting.)


	4. Obsessions and Explanations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: I'm back. I hope you're all enjoying my story. I don't normally do crossovers, but I think this one is going rather well. In this chapter, as you can probably tell from the title, Haru has a bit of explaining to do. It was inevitable. It can't be easy constantly lying to your friends about your resources. Just read and find out how things work out.)
> 
> Disclaimer: Same as always.

**Chapter 4: Obsessions and Explanations**

In the days that followed, Haru helped to find the Baroness, just as she said she would. She would tell Baron everything she found out and told Seiji and Shizuku everything she could without giving away her secret.

Mr. Nishi was very appreciative of Haru's help. He, Seiji, and Shizuku doubled their efforts to find the missing cat figurine and the woman who owned it, but they still came up with nothing.

After a few weeks, Shizuku and Seiji began to get a little worried about Haru. She was putting  _a lot_  of effort into finding the Baroness. Yes, they wanted to find her, but Haru was becoming obsessed with it. She also kept talking about the two cat statues as if they were real, which greatly confused them. Another thing was that whatever story she told them about how she found her information didn't seem accurate. Something just didn't make sense. Her story kept on changing, not by much, but there were different details, and she seemed to have to stop and think sometimes before answering.

One day, Haru thought she had a lead on what might have happened with the Baroness, but it turned out to be a dead end. She threw a fit; shouting how reuniting two loved ones shouldn't be this hard.

It soon became obvious to both Shizuku and Seiji that there was more to Haru's reason for finding the Baroness than she was letting on. Either that or this was a very unnatural obsession. Whatever it was, they intended to find out, for Haru's sake. So one day when Haru had come over, they decided to confront her.

"Hey, Haru, can we talk to you a minute?" Shizuku asked.

Haru nodded. "Sure thing." She said, sitting down. "What's up?"

Shizuku and Seiji looked at each other, wondering how to say what was on their minds. Seiji spoke up. "We're a little worried about you."

"Huh?" Haru looked confused. "Why?"

Her friends looked uncomfortable. "We really appreciate your help with the Baroness, but you seem to be becoming a little… obsessed with it."

Haru blinked. "I am?" She hadn't noticed.

Shizuku nodded. "We all want to find the Baroness, but you're acting like she's a missing person. Don't take this the wrong way! We're just concerned."

Haru didn't reply. She thought about what they were saying. Was she becoming obsessed? Maybe a little. Ok, maybe more than a little.

"Don't worry, I'm not upset." She said. "I appreciate the concern. I guess I have been going a little overboard. I just really want to find her."

Shizuku and Seiji relaxed a bit, knowing that she wasn't taking offense. But they still had more to say. "That's not the only thing that's bothering us." Shizuku continued. "You also keep talking about the Baron and Baroness as if they're real."

"Ah!" Haru's mouth dropped open. Had she been that obvious? She had tried not to be. Apparently, she hadn't tried hard enough. "I… am?" she said lamely.

She was lying again and they knew it. "And when are you going to stop lying?" Seiji asked.

"I'm… not… lying…"

Shizuku crossed her arms. "Well there's something you're not telling us." She said. "I thought we were friends. What aren't you telling us?"

Haru tapped her fingers together nervously. She tried to think of some sort of excuse, but she was drawing a blank. "I can't tell you." she muttered.

Seiji raised an eyebrow. "Why? Did you do something bad?"

Haru shook her head. "No, you just wouldn't believe me."

"Sure we would!" Shizuku cried. "But you have to tell us the truth."

Haru sighed.  _'Yeah, you're saying that now, but once I tell you you'll think I'm crazy.'_  She thought. She didn't see any other way. They knew she had been lying and were waiting for an explanation, and she was fresh out of lies.

Sighing, she decided to just give it to them straight. She was tired of lying anyway. She just wished that Muta were here to back her up. They would most likely believe her story if they saw a talking cat.

"Ok, but keep an open mind about this, and think outside the box of the world as you know it." She said. Shizuku opened her mouth to say something, but Haru held up her hand to stop her. "And please hold all questions until I've finished." She took a deep breath and began her story. "It all started a couple of years ago when I saw this strange cat walking out of a store…"

And she proceeded to tell them about how she had saved Prince Lune and how the Cat King had decided to reward her by having her marry Lune. She told them of how Yuki told her to find Muta, or Moon as they knew him, how she met the real Baron at the Cat Bureau, how she had been 'catnapped' and brought to the Cat Kingdom where she was turned into a cat and then rescued by Baron.

"…So now I want to repay Baron by finding Louise. It's the least I can do." She sat back and watched the stunned expressions on her friends' faces. "You can freak out anytime now."

Shizuku and Seiji remained silent as they tried to find some way to respond to the tale Haru had told them. Shizuku seemed to pull herself together first as she said, "Wow, and I thought I was good at telling stories."

"Huh?" Haru hadn't expected that type of response. She expected them to either laugh or act like she was crazy.

"Yeah, that was a great story." Said Seiji. "How did you think of it?"

"I didn't." Haru cried, waving her arms. "It really happened."

The others gave her sly looks. "Sure." They said in disbelief.

"It's true! You've got to believe me!" Haru cried, knowing they wouldn't.

Now they were giving her that strange look she had expected. "Haru, no offense, but how can you expect someone to believe a story like that?" asked Seiji.

Haru just growled in annoyance. She couldn't blame them for their doubt. Heck, she hadn't believe it when it was happening to her, how could she expect someone to believe a story as strange as this.

"I can't." she said. "All I can do is ask for your trust." Shizuku and Seiji looked at each other. They wanted to believe her, but they couldn't. The story was just too crazy. Haru sighed and got up. "Fine, I guess I have no choice. Come on, follow me."

"Huh? Wait, where are we going?" Seiji asked.

Haru smirked. "To the Cat Bureau."

Shizuku and Seiji looked at each other, each wondering the same thing.  _'Is she serious?'_

As if she read their minds, Haru said, "Yes, I'm serious. Now come on."

She ran happily up the stairs. Shizuku and Seiji shared another look. "What's this all about?" Seiji asked.

Shizuku shrugged. "I'm not sure."

"Hey, are you guys coming or what?" came Haru's voice from upstairs.

Shizuku and Seiji went upstairs and followed Haru outside. They walked for several minutes in silence. Shizuku and Seiji were wondering what Haru was really up to. The story she told them just couldn't be true. Could it?

Haru was lost in her own thoughts. She hoped she was doing the right thing. She had actually been debating on whether or not to tell them the truth for a while now. True, she wasn't supposed to tell anyone about the Bureau unless they really needed help, but Shizuku and Seiji were her friends, she could trust them. Baron and Toto probably wouldn't have a problem with them knowing, but Muta was another story.

"Haru, why are we going this way?" Shizuku asked, as she and Seiji struggled to keep up with their friend.

"Yeah, we could have gotten here going a much easier way." Seiji added.

"Here maybe, but to get to the Cat Bureau we  _have_  to go this way or the doorway won't open." Haru explained. "It's to protect the Bureau so not just anyone can find it."

Shizuku tripped and Seiji quickly moved to catch her. "Careful." He said.

"Sorry." Shizuku replied. She looked back at Haru. "Why is she doing this?"

Seiji shrugged as he set Shizuku down again. "I don't know, but she better have some reason for bringing us all this way. She's obvious taken this path several times. You don't think this is a big joke, do you?"

"Hey, you slowpokes, keep it up!" Haru called behind her. "We're almost there!"

"Almost where?" Shizuku muttered. "There had better be a point to all this."

As it turned out, there was a point to it. Haru continued to lead them down the difficult path that Muta had first led her down until they came to the entrance to the Cat Bureau.

"I've been over here before." Seiji said. "But I don't remember these stairs being here."

Haru chuckled. "I told you, you have to go the right way or else the door won't open for you. Now come on, it's just up here."

Shizuku and Seiji followed Haru up the narrow stairs until they reached the very top. Haru stood waiting for them with a big smile on her face.

"Guys, welcome to the Cat Bureau!" Haru cried happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Shizuku and Seiji have arrived at the Cat Bureau. Now things are really going to get interesting. And how is Muta going to react? You know he won't be happy. I can just see it now; literally, I am writing the story. I'll see you all next time.)


	5. Making New Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: This chapter I really enjoyed writing. Shizuku and Seiji get a little freaked out in this chapter. Seriously though, how would someone react to seeing a talking cat figurine?)
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Chapter 5: Making New Friends**

Shizuku and Seiji looked around in wonder at the little 'village' Haru had led them to. They didn't know what Haru was planning on showing them, but they hadn't expected this.

"Wow, Haru this place is amazing!" Shizuku said in awe. "Did you make this village or something?

Haru looked at her like she was crazy. "What? Me? No way! I can't do something like this. It was like this when I got here."

"How did you find it?" Seiji asked, observing the little houses.

"I told you; Muta led me here." she replied. The look on her friends' faces clearly told her that they still didn't believe her. She sighed before she caught sight of a familiar stone crow statue. A smile broke out on her face as she said, "Ok, prepare to believe." She walked up to the statue. "Hey, Toto, I'm back! And I've got some friends with me!"

The stone statue glowed brightly as the spirit of Toto entered it. Shizuku and Seiji gasped as the statue came to life before their very eyes.

"Some friends you say." Said Toto, startling Shizuku and Seiji once again. He looked at the two new humans and gave them a small bow. "Nice to meet you. The name's Toto."

Shizuku held up a shaking hand, pointing at the talking bird. "You're… it's… how… when…"

Seiji was in pretty much the same stunned state. "H-How… uh… you… we…"

Toto chuckled. "I guess this is a little surprising. It's not too often you see a statue come to life."

Haru smiled and turned to her friends. "You believe me now?"

"Uh huh." Shizuku and Seiji muttered, nodding.

"Good. Oh, and no you're not dreaming."

"I can always peck you to prove it." Toto joked.

"No… that's ok…" Shizuku muttered.

"Yeah, I'm not dreaming." Seiji added. "I've just gone crazy."

Haru laughed. "Well, Crazy, are you ready to meet Baron?" Without waiting for an answer, she walked over to one of the houses and knocked on the door. "Baron, it's me, Haru! I have some friends I want you to meet!"

Shizuku and Seiji managed to pry their eyes away from Toto long enough to see the door open and a familiar figure step outside. Standing before them, very much alive, was Baron Humbert von Jikkingen.

"It's always good to meet new people." Baron said pleasantly. He turned to Shizuku and Seiji, taking off his hat and bowing. "Greetings. My name is Baron Humbert von Jikkingen, but you may call me Baron, everyone does."

It didn't seem like Shizuku or Seiji were about to come out of their trance any time soon, so Haru did the introductions. "They know who you are. This is Mr. Nishi's grandson, Seiji Amasawa, and his girlfriend Shizuku Tsukishima."

"Ah, Shizuku and Seiji." Said Baron, bowing again. "It's an honor to meet you." Both Seiji and Shizuku made an attempt to say something, but their mouths just moved silently, making no noise. Baron chuckled. "You're speechless I see. Well this probably does come to quite a shock for the two of you. Most people react the same way you are. Please, come inside and I'll fix us up some tea."

Neither one of the two stunned teens made an attempt to move, so Haru gave them a little push forward. "Come on. You've got to try Baron's tea. Oh for goodness sake, snap out of it! Come on."

She had to practically shove them over to Baron's little house. Now came a bit of a dilemma. Would they all fit? If so, just barely.

Noticing that Shizuku and Seiji were simply crouching down outside his house, doing nothing, Baron said, "I don't bite, you know."

Slowly, Shizuku entered the house. Seiji went in after her and Haru squeezed in behind him. She was right, it was rather cramped up. They all fit inside, but they didn't have much room to move around.

Baron provided his guests with his special blend of tea. He had to keep from laughing from the still disbelieving looks on Shizuku and Seiji's faces. He took a seat on his leather chair, which he would have offered to his guests had they been smaller.

"That tea isn't poisoned." He joked.

That seemed to snap the two out of their dazes and they each took a sip.

"Mm, it's good." Said Seiji.

"Real good." Shizuku agreed.

Baron smiled. "Glad you like it. So, tell me about yourselves. Haru has told me about you, but it's nice to hear it from the person themselves."

After the initial shock had passed, things went by rather nicely, or as nice as they could get talking to a mystical cat figurine and a talking crow. After deciding they weren't dreaming, although they hadn't ruled insane out yet, Shizuku and Seiji spend over an hour getting to know the magical creatures and telling them about themselves. Baron became very interested when he found out that Shizuku had written a story about him.

"To think, a story about me. How intriguing. I would certainly like to read it."

"I'll send you a copy." Said Shizuku happily. "You know, you're just like how I wrote about you. Brave, honorable, loyal."

"Please, Miss Shizuku, you're making me blush." Said Baron shyly.

"And not just anyone can do that." Toto teased. "I can't wait to hear what Muta has to say about this. Huh? Well speak of the devil."

"Hey Baron, I-" The voice stopped short as Muta walked in, without knocking, to be shocked by the sight of the three humans. They stared at him and he stared back before turning angrily to Haru. "What are they doing here?"

"Having tea." Said Haru innocently.

Muta glared at her. "Don't be smart with me! You know exactly what I mean. You just had to tell them, didn't you? What is so hard about keeping a secret?"

Toto snorted. "Chill out, chunky."

"Stay out of this, turkey legs!" Muta snapped, not taking his eyes off Haru. "Well, I demand an explanation."

"Muta, that's enough." Said Baron sharply. "You are being rude to our guests. Haru hasn't done anything wrong. She's a smart girl. She wouldn't bring them here if they couldn't be trusted."

Muta just growled and took a seat, which was difficult to do, considering the amount of room they had. "Fine. Whatever. I don't care." After a moment's pause. "So why did you bring them here?"

"I thought you didn't care." Said Toto.

"Button your beak!"

"Lose some weight!"

Haru rolled her eyes. "Ignore them. They're always like that." The others nodded in understanding. "Anyway, the reason I brought them here- are you listening, Muta; I'm answering your question- was because they didn't believe me after I told them about our little adventure."

Muta snorted. "So you decided to prove it to them." He muttered. "Why did you open your big mouth in the first place?"

"You have no right to talk about anyone having a big mouth."

"Zip it, chicken strips!"

"I was running out of excuses." Haru explained. "Besides, now that they know," her eyes darted to Baron, "it will make finding Louise easier."

Seiji stiffened at that. "Baron, I'm sorry about you and Louise being separated. My grandpa-"

Baron held up his hand to stop him. "Neither you nor your grandfather have anything to apologize for. That was a long time ago; back when Louise and I were still confined to our statues. He had no way of knowing we were alive. I hold no grudge against him. I truly appreciate all you are doing to find her."

"We won't stop searching until we find her." Said Shizuku.

Seiji and Haru nodded in agreement.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Muta was a big grouch the whole time, pretty much killing the good mood. The humans decided to leave after he began complaining about some other random nonsense. It was probably a good thing though; it was getting dark.

"Come back anytime." Said Baron. "It's good to have visitors."

"What about me?" Muta asked.

Toto snorted. "He said visitors, not freeloaders."

"We'll take you up on that offer." Said Seiji.

"Bye Baron, thanks for everything." Said Shizuku.

Baron bowed. "No, thank you."

As the three humans left, Haru couldn't help but rub the situation in their faces a bit. "So, I guess you're a little more open minded now, aren't you?"

Seiji put his hand to his forehead. "You're telling me. I'm still expecting to wake up."

"I know." Shizuku agreed. "It's like a dream, or a fairy tale. A real one. Oh my… no wonder you were trying so hard to find the Baroness; because she and Baron weren't just statues, they were alive."

Haru nodded. "Yes. It's so sad that they must be apart. I wanted to reunite them. No one should be away from the one they love."

Seiji nodded. "I agree. I don't know what I would do if I didn't have Shizuku."

"That would be Hell itself." Shizuku cried. "I can't imagine life without Seiji. Oh, poor Baron! He must be suffering."

The three of them made a pact that night; they wouldn't rest until both the Baron and the Baroness were reunited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: I love it when I have Muta and Toto fight. I think I got Muta's reaction to Seiji and Shizuku good. But I want to know what you all think.)


	6. Shizuku's Big News

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: I really like this chapter. It gets a little mushy at the end though. Actually, I'm not all that good at romance. I'm getting better though, I think. But I'll let you guys be the judge of that.)
> 
> Disclaimer: Hey, wait, this isn't mine.

**Chapter 6: Shizuku's Big News**

Now that Shizuku and Seiji knew that the Baron and Baroness were real, they doubled their efforts at trying to find the Baroness. Unfortunately, they were still coming up empty handed. Mr. Nishi was curious about the teens' increased interest about the search, but didn't say anything; he just wished he could do more himself. The teens had considered telling the old man the truth about the cat figurines, but decided against it for two reasons; one, the shock of seeing the residents of the Cat Bureau might be harmful for someone his age, and two, Muta would have their heads.

Two weeks had gone by since Haru had revealed her secret, and right now she was in the Earth Shop with Seiji, Mr. Nishi, Yuko, and Sugimura, whom she had been introduced to awhile back, waiting for Shizuku who had called them saying that she had big news and would meet them at the at the Earth Shop.

"What do you think she wants to tell us that's so important?" Yuko asked.

Seiji shrugged. "Not sure, but she was very excited about it."

"Maybe she found the Baroness." Haru wondered out loud.

Sugimura looked confused. "The what?"

Yuko nudged her boyfriend. "The cat doll she's been looking for."

"What cat doll?"

"Ah, dimwit!"

"What?"

Mr. Nishi chuckled. "Whatever it is, we'll find out soon enough."

The door opened and a very,  _very_  excited Shizuku ran in. "SEIJI!" she cried, throwing herself at her boyfriend. Seiji nearly toppled over as he caught Shizuku in her embrace. "I DID IT! I DID IT!  _I DID IT!"_

"That's great Shizuku." Seiji said, trying to gulp down some air. "What did you do?"

Shizuku let him go as she ran over to a place that she could see everyone. "Ok, ok, so I was getting the mail this morning and I got a letter addressed to me. At first I didn't think anything of it. But it was… it was…" she couldn't contain her excitement any longer as she cried out in a single breath,  _"theyregoingtopublishmystory!"_

The others hadn't caught a single word she said in that last bit.

"Can you say that again, slower?" Seiji asked.

Shizuku took a few calming breaths and repeated what she had said a little slower. "It was from one of the book publishing companies that I sent my story to and they said that they're going to publish my story!"

There was a moment of silence as the others digested this information. Once the news registered they burst into a series of applause and cheers.

"Shizuku, this is wonderful!" Seiji cried, hugging her.

"You're dream is coming true!" Yuko cheered.

Mr. Nishi smiled knowingly and nodded. "You see; I knew you could do it." He said.

Shizuku had tears of joy in her eyes. "Thank you, all of you. I couldn't have done it without your support. I appreciate it from the bottom of my heart."

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

"Well, I guess congratulations are in order." Said Muta in a bored voice.

"You guess?" cried Toto, outraged. "This is great news! Shizuku's book is getting published. She's worked hard to have this. She deserves it."

Baron nodded. "I agree completely. I'm very proud of you, Shizuku. You've worked hard and never gave up hope. I'd take my hat off to you if it wasn't already off."

Shizuku beamed. "Thanks Baron. I owe you a big thank you too. After all, you are the hero in my story."

Muta cleared his throat. "What about me? I was the one that led you to the Earth Shop. Without me, you would have never even seen Baron's statue."

Toto flew down and whacked Muta over the head. "You did nothing. Shizuku would have become a great writer anyway."

"How about I give her a few quills to write with; from you're feathers!"

"Hey!" Haru snapped. "Now is not the time to be fighting!"

Baron nodded. "Yes, this is a happy time. We should celebrate." Muta and Toto turned away from each other stubbornly, but didn't argue further. As Baron prepared a bunch of treats for a party, he questioned Shizuku on how getting a book published worked. "I'm not exactly familiar with the subject."

"Well, I was asked to come to New York for an interview." Shizuku explained. "It's for a book tour, it will really help to sell my book."

"Really? How interesting. When do you leave?"

"In a few weeks." She turned to Seiji. "I wish you could come, Seiji. You were the one who inspired me."

Seiji smiled. "This is your moment in the spotlight, Shizuku. You take it. I'll be wishing you luck the whole time, and I'll be here when you get back."

Shizuku beamed. "I've decided that I'm going to dedicate my book to you."

Seiji blushed. "Aw, Shizuku, you don't have to do that."

"I want to!" she insisted. She turned to Baron. "I wish I could dedicate it to you too, but people would think that would be kind of weird, you know; dedicating my book to a magical cat."

Baron nodded. "I understand."

"I'm sorry."

Baron waved it off. "Don't dwell on it for a moment. I am the hero in the story. That's more than enough for me." He said with a smile.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Time had literally flown by. Shizuku would be leaving for New York tomorrow. Her sister, Shiho, would be accompanying her on the trip; although Shizuku would much rather have had Seiji. They really didn't want to be separated from each other, so they were spending as much time together as possible.

At the moment, they were in the Earth Shop's workshop. Shizuku was sitting on Seiji's lap as he showed her how to put a violin together. Shizuku had asked him awhile back to teach her and he was happy to oblige. As of now, her violin was a little more than halfway done. It wasn't as good as any of Seiji's, but it was rather good for a first timer's; but that was to be expected since she had such a good teacher.

"So this part goes here?" Shizuku asked.

"Yup, right there." Seiji confirmed. "You're a fast learner."

Shizuku chuckled. "I learned from the best, but I think my talent rests with writing."

"Your talent rests with everything you do." Said Seiji, lightly planting a few butterfly kisses on her cheek and neck.

Shizuku sighed in pleasure as she leaned back to give her boyfriend better access to her neck. When Seiji lightly nibbled her ear she gave an amused squeal and turned around in his lap to plant a big kiss on his lips. The pieces of the violin lay forgotten as the couple kissed passionately, only stopping for air before locking their lips again.

After a few minutes, or was it hours, they ceased their moment of passion and rested their foreheads together, breathing heavily. Shizuku had her arms around Seiji's neck as Seiji's arms were wrapped tightly around her waist.

"Oh Seiji, I don't want to go to New York without you." Shizuku muttered. "I'm going to miss you too much. I need you."

"Shh." Seiji placed a finger against her lips. "Shizuku, I need you too, but we both need to be strong. This is what you've been dreaming about and working so hard to get. You're going to go to New York and have your book published and be well on your way at becoming a great writer. I'll be here encouraging you the whole time. And when you get back, we'll never have to be apart again." He little planted a kiss on her lips, followed by her nose, her eyes, and her forehead.

Shizuku tightened her hold on him, burrowing her face in his shoulder. "I love you so much, Seiji. I don't know what I would do without you."

"And no words can express how much I love you." Seiji replied, nuzzling her neck. "You mean everything to me."

"I'm going to miss you so much."

"And I'll miss you, but like I said, I'll be here when you get back, ready to sweep you off your feet."

For a long time, the couple just held each other in their loving embrace. Nothing else mattered but each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: This chapter is kind of reverse from what happened in 'WotH'. This time Shizuku is leaving. I'm not all that sure with the whole process of how a story gets published, so I jumped forward a bit, sorry. I'll update soon. Bye.)


	7. New York, New York

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Well, this chapter took a little longer than usual. I really like the title for it. I've only been on a plane a few times in my life, and I always get nervous on the take off and landing. Ah, I'm getting off topic. Enjoy the chapter.)
> 
> Disclaimer: This story, plus me writing it, equals me still owning nothing.

**Chapter 7: New York, New York**

Shiho was getting impatient. Shizuku and her boyfriend were taking  _forever._  Ok, so they weren't going to see each other for a while; but it wasn't like they never going to see each other again.

"Hey lovebirds, hurry up, will ya!" she cried impatiently. "The plane won't wait!"

"In a minute!" Shizuku shouted.

"We don't have a minute!"

"I said, IN A MINUTE!"

Seiji chuckled. "Your sister worries too much."

Shizuku rolled her eyes. "Yeah,  _way_  too much. Doesn't she realize that I won't see you for a long time?"

Seiji embraced her. "Don't look at this situation from a negative point of view. Instead focus on the fact that your dream is coming true. This is your first big step in becoming a successful writer."

"Seiji…" Shizuku held onto him tightly, not wanting to let go. "I'm going to miss you  _so_  much."

Seiji kissed her head. "I'll miss you too. But I'll be with you in spirit."

"Shizuku!" Shiho called.

"I'm coming!"

Seiji chuckled again and gave her one last kiss. Shizuku took control of the kiss, putting all her love and passion into it. Seiji tried to memorize the feeling of her lips against his since he didn't know the next time they would be able to do this.

Their bliss was interrupted by Shiho, who had run out of patience completely. "Keep it  _PG_  you two. You'll have time for that when we get back. If we don't leave now, we're going to miss our flight."

She had to practically pry to two apart and drag Shizuku away. Shizuku kept hold on Seiji's hand as far as their arms could stretch before finally letting go. Seiji smiled and waved to her.

"Don't worry, I'll be here wishing you luck!"

"Thank you Seiji!" Shizuku cried. "I love you!"

Ignoring the people who were beginning to stare, he called back, "I love you too!"

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Shizuku had never flown in a plane before. It was scary and exciting at the same time. She made sure to pay close attention to everything around her to get ideas to improve  _'Porco Rosso'._

' _Maybe_ 'The Crimson Pig' _would be a better title.'_  She thought.  _'Hmm, nah, I'll stick with the original name.'_

"Shizuku!" Shiho snapped.

"Huh? What?"

"I said, the captain said it's alright to take your seatbelt off. Geez, you need to stay focused."

Shizuku crossed her arms. "I was thinking about my new book, thank you very much."

"I'm just saying to pay more attention. What if the plane was going down and the captain told us to grab parachutes and jump? You would still be off in your own little world."

"I think I would notice if something like that was happening!"

"Hmph, whatever."

Shizuku growled in frustration. "Hey, don't you 'whatever' me!" Shiho merely put on a pair of earphones and began listening to music. "Um, hello! I'm talking to you here! Don't just ignore me!"

Shiho turned the volume up to drown out her sister's whining. Shizuku growled again and turned to look out the window as the plane rose higher and higher. It was actually pretty scary being so high up. Then she remembered how Haru had told her about being this high up while riding on a bunch of crows. Now  _that_  was scary. Shizuku didn't think she would be able to do that.

After a while, the ground vanished beneath the clouds and that was all she saw. She paid close attention to the cloud formations; trying to get an idea of how things looked so she could get ideas for her story. But after about 10 minutes she got bored. Everything started to look the same. She shut the window cover and put on her headphones to watch the in-flight movie,  _'My Neighbors the Yamadas'._

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

"Shizuku, wake up. Hey, Shizuku!" Shizuku just turned further away from her sister, making an annoyed moaning noise as she tried to go back to sleep. Shiho sighed and tried a different approach. "Shizuku, Seiji is here to pick you up."

That did the trick. Shizuku snapped awake and began looking around. "Oh no, I'm not dressed! My hair must look like a mess! I…" It was then that she realized that she wasn't in her room and that she and Seiji had no plans today. Everything came back to her as she completely woke up. She glared at her snickering sister. "Very funny."

Shiho smirked. "I thought so. Now come on, put your seatbelt back on, we're landing."

"We are?" Shizuku cried excitedly.

She immediately pressed her face against the window. Sure enough, the plane was beginning to descend below the clouds. It was nice up until the air pressure began to hurt her ears.

"Seatbelt!" Shiho snapped.

"Huh? Oh, right!"

Shizuku put on her seatbelt and covered her ears due to the air pressure as the plane landed. She made a mental note to be prepared for it next time. She got a little nervous when the plane actually touched the ground, thinking that they were going to crash. But the plane landed safely and soon everyone was getting off.

"Let's get out of here." Shiho said.

The two exited the plane. After waiting much longer than it seemed necessary for their luggage, which was thankfully all there, Shiho had been worried that the airline would lose it, they headed out.

"Where are we supposed to go from here?" Shizuku asked.

Shiho sighed. "Don't you know anything?" she muttered. "There's supposed to be… Ah! Over there!"

Pulling her sister along, they came up to a man holding a sign that said  _'TSUKISHIMA'._  Shizuku thought the man looked like a limo driver, but there wouldn't be a limo for them, would there?

As it turned out, there was. Shizuku was thrilled; she had never rode in a limo before. Even Shiho appeared to be excited as they stepped inside the very long vehicle. Inside was another man waiting for them and looking rather excited himself.

"Hello, ladies." He said kindly. "My name is Arnold Summers. You may call me Arnold. And you must be the Tsukishimas."

Shizuku gulped nervously and nodded. "Y-Yes, I'm Shizuku, and this is my sister, Shiho."

Mr. Summers shook their hands. "It's an honor to meet the two of you. Please, make yourselves comfortable."

The limo headed off as the three of them went through the usual pleasantries. After awhile, Mr. Summers got straight to business. He was a patient man, but it was apparent that he was anxious to talk about the reason for their meeting.

"Miss Tsukishima, I just want to say how impressed we were by your book." Mr. Summers said. "It truly is a work of art."

Shizuku turned red. "T-Thank you. I really worked hard on it."

"We can tell."

Shiho chuckled. "She nearly dropped out of school to finish it."

Shizuku glared at her sister. "I did not!"

Shiho cut her eyes at her. "You did too. Your grades began dropping and you even said that you weren't going to go to high school."

Shizuku blinked. "I did?"

Shiho nodded. "Seiji's right, you are forgetful."

"Hey!"

Mr. Summers cleared his throat. "Um, sorry for interrupting, but I'm getting a little confused."

Shizuku turned red again. Why did Shiho have to embarrass her like this? And in front of one of the people in charge of the book publishing company no less!

"Please excuse my sister." She muttered. "She likes to embarrass me."

Mr. Summers cleared his throat again. "Yes, well, getting back on topic, we really loved your story. You have quite a bit of talent."

"T-Thank you." Shizuku said, willing the warmth out of her cheeks. "I really take my writing seriously. I just love writing."

Shiho snickered. "You've got that right. You should read some of the stuff she writes."

Mr. Summers chuckled. "I have, thank you."

"I'm actually writing a new story!" Shizuku blurted out. "I have several stories that I plan to write."

Mr. Summers raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Original stories?" Shizuku nodded. "That's very good. Our company would love to take a look at anything you write."

"R-Really?"

Mr. Summers nodded. "Of course. If you continue to write as you've have been, you could become very famous."

Shizuku nearly fainted.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Shizuku had no idea how much work would be involved to have her book published. She had been to more meetings than she could count and gone through so many interviews that she was dreaming about them. Mr. Summers introduced her and Shiho to his partners, all who were equally impressed by her book.

It was fun, but stressful too. Shizuku was grateful to be able to get a few hours of sleep in the hotel after the long hours of meeting with all different kinds of people. She didn't even have that much time to actually enjoy her trip to New York. Then again, this  _was_  supposed to be a business trip more than a leisurely one.

As the days went by, Shizuku began to get homesick, or 'Seiji-sick' really. She missed him so much. It was even harder to be apart from him now than it was when he went to Italy. Shiho wasn't making it any easier either; she would constantly tease her about it.

"Missing your lover boy?"

"Oh shut up!" Shizuku snapped, looking up from her writing. "I miss him enough as it is. Must you rub it in my face?"

"Yup."

Shizuku just sighed and went back to her work. Eventually Shiho walked over to take a peek at what she was writing.

"So how's Posso Rococo coming along?" she asked.

"It's  _'Porco Rosso'_!" Shizuku snapped. "And I'm taking a break on that. Being in this city actually inspired me to write a song."

Shiho's eyes lit up. "Oh really? Sing it to me!"

"What?" Shizuku turned red with embarrassment. "No, I can't. There's no music to go along with it."

"Sing it anyway." Shiho said simply. "Please."

Shizuku glared at her sister for a moment before giving in. "Ok, I'll try."

She took a deep breath and prepared to sing, but Shiho cut her off. "Wait! What's it called?"

Shizuku rolled her eyes. "It's called  _'On Your Mark'._  Now stop interrupting." She cleared her throat and began singing.

" _And we, with smiles on our faces, brush the dust off of our clothes._

_If our hands should let go, it would not make a sound._

_A coin dropped, noiselessly,_

_Never to return._

_You and me, side by side,_

_Racing the dawn on our bicycles._

_On Your Mark, let's go._

_I always seem to catch the flu that's going around._

_On Your Mark, we'll never quit._

_We look up the hill of dreams, the crest in, in sight._

_And then, in the empty spaces of our hearts,_

_Shooting each other with a hail of words._

_We can't say the right thing._

_Like telling time, on a clock with invisible hands,_

_We're too young to appreciate it, much to our chagrin._

_On Your Mark, let's go._

_I always seem to catch the flu that's going around._

_On Your Mark, we'll never quit._

_We look up the hill of dreams, the crest in, in sight._

_And then._

_On Your Mark, let's go._

_I always catch the flu that's going around._

_On Your Mark, we can't lose this one._

_Because our hearts are called together as one._

_On Your Mark._

_Get, Set, Go._

_And then..."_

She finished the song and gave Shiho a hopeful look. "Well, how was that?"

Shiho just sat there with her chin in her hands and a blank expression on her face. "That was… GREAT!"

Shizuku nearly toppled out of her chair from Shiho's sudden out burst. "Really?"

"You bet!" Shiho cried. "You are so amazing at writing!"

"Uh, thanks."

Shizuku went back to her writing. Shiho watched her for a moment before saying, "Hey sis, how about we have a girls night out."

Shizuku looked up. "Girls night out?"

Shiho nodded. "Yeah, just you, me, and the Big Apple. You don't have another meeting today, do you?"

Shizuku shook her head. "No, not today."

"Great!" Shiho cried, clapping her hands together. "Then what do you say we could go check out some exhibits, get out, and go shopping. There are several stores with interesting things I wanted to visit. Maybe you can even bring back a souvenir for your lover."

Shizuku was about to snap at her for the 'lover' comment, but decided not to when she noticed that Shiho wasn't teasing her. Instead she closed her notebook and hopped to her feet. "Yeah, let's go!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Ok, first off, I would like to say that the song Shizuku wrote is actually from the music video 'On Your Mark'. It's a really touching video that I strongly suggest seeing. It can be found on YouTube, I just found the translations for the song. Onto other news, I'm afraid I don't exactly know the entire process of getting a story published, but I tried to write of how things would most likely go. I've gotta go now, it's really late and I need the sleep. *Yawn* See you guys later, hope you enjoyed the chapter.)


	8. The Baroness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Well, the title of this chapter sort of gives away what this chapter is about. I know things may seem a little rushed in this chapter, but now the main plot can actually begin.)
> 
> Disclaimer: Same old, same old.

**Chapter 8: The Baroness**

Haru yawned as she sat on the roof of the school, looking up at the sky. She wondered how Shizuku was doing. Her friend had been away for quite some time now. Poor Seiji was really depressed without her. Haru felt so bad for him.

"I wonder what it's like in New York." She muttered. "I'm so jealous. I wish I could have gone."

She sighed and rested her head in her open palms. She remembered how she had landed here after she was rescued from the Cat Kingdom. It was several years ago, but she still remembered it. That wasn't the type of thing a person normally forgot.

She looked back up at the sky. Somewhere up there was the doorway to the Cat Kingdom. It was still hard to believe that the portal was several hundred feet above her. She wondered if the kingdom had changed much. She thought about Lune and Yuki, wondering how they were. She wished she could see them again rather than that stupid Natoru, repeatedly coming on behalf of the former Cat King to ask if she was ready to accept his marriage proposal yet.

"He needs to get it through that thick head of his that I do  _not_  now or ever want to marry him." She muttered.

Looking back across the city she spotted a familiar person. She did a double take and rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't seeing things.

"Is that Shizuku?" she said. Even from this distance she recognized her friend. "She's back? Since when?"

Haru immediately noticed that Shizuku, if that indeed was her, was heading for Seiji's house. Of course, it would be the first place she would go. Haru decided to head her off.

Taking a shortcut, Haru waited for Shizuku to show up, knowing that she would have to come by this way to get to Seiji's house. She didn't have to wait long as the person, who was indeed Shizuku, carrying a large paper bag, hurried by.

"Hey, Shizuku!"

Shizuku stopped, looking around for the person who called her name. She spotted Haru leaning against a tree.

"Haru, what?" Shizuku hadn't expected to see her friend so soon. "How did you know I was back? Er, I mean, hi! It's good to see you again."

Haru chuckled. "It's good to see you too. And to answer your question, I didn't know you were back. I spotted you from the top of the school."

Shizuku looked up at the school. "Oh. Guess that explains it. Anyway, I just got back today. I just arrived at home about an hour ago."

"Why didn't you call us to meet you?"

Shizuku smiled guiltily. "I wanted to surprise you guys with my return. Guess I ruined it for you."

Haru waved it off. "I was still surprised. But enough about that, how was your trip? Tell me all about it."

Shizuku shook her head, tightening her hold on the bag she was holding. "I'll tell you later. First I have to get to Seiji's, then to Baron's."

Haru eyed the bag suspiciously. "What's that?"

Shizuku looked at the bag then back at Haru. She took a quick look around before whispering, "I guess you can call it a souvenir. Shiho and I went out one night and came across an antique shop, and, look!"

She reached into the bag and pulled out what was inside. Haru gasped as she saw what it was.

"Shizuku! Oh my God! Is that?"

Shizuku beamed. "What's it look like?" she asked, holding up the female cat figurine.

Haru marveled at the beautiful doll. The soft white fur, the gorgeous dress, the stunning blue eyes. There was no mistaking it. There was no other statue like this.

"I can't believe you found it!" Haru cried. "It's like destiny. Is she… you know… like Baron?"

Shizuku looked at the Baroness. "I think so. If you look carefully into her eyes you can see life in them. I don't know how to explain it, but I can see life in her."

Haru turned the Baroness to face her. "Hello, Louise." She said. "I'm Haru. I'm friends with Baron Humbert von Jikkingen."

The Baroness didn't move or give any indication that she was alive, but Haru saw what Shizuku meant when she said that she could  _see_  life inside the doll.

"That won't work." Shizuku told her. "I've been trying to talk to her for ages, but she won't do anything."

"Really? Hmm, I wonder why."

The two stared at the Baroness, thinking of a way to get her to do something. Anything. They failed to realize that a third person had joined them.

"She's cute." Natoru said. "Who is she?"

Haru barely registered that he was there. "She's Louise, Baron's fianc- AH! Natoru! Don't do that!"

The ginger cat smiled guiltily. "Sorry, Miss Haru. Didn't mean to startle you or your friends."

Haru rolled her eyes. "Yeah whatever… wait! You're not supposed to let just anyone know you're not a normal cat!"

Natoru chuckled. "Don't worry, Miss Haru. I've seen you, Miss Shizuku, and Mr. Seiji talk with Muta. I knew that she knew about us."

Haru rolled her eyes. "If you say so." She turned to Shizuku. "Shizuku this is Natoru. One of the servants of the former Cat King who has the job of annoying the heck out of me."

Shizuku looked back and forth between the two. "Uh… hi."

"Hello!" Natoru cried happily. He turned back to Haru. "So, Miss Haru, have you changed your mind about-"

"No, I'm not marrying that stupid cat." Said Haru in an irritated voice.

Natoru nodded. "I'll tell him. I'll see you in a few days to ask you again."

"My answer won't change."

"I know. Bye, Miss Haru, Miss Shizuku. It was nice meeting you."

And he was gone. Shizuku and Haru remained silent for a moment.

"So…" Shizuku muttered, "He's the one who-"

"Yes." Haru replied, knowing what Shizuku was going to ask.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

The two arrived at Seiji's house. Shizuku made sure to keep the Baroness completely hidden.

"He's going to be so happy to see you again." said Haru. "He's been downright miserable without you."

" _I've_  been miserable without him." Cried Shizuku, as she knocked on the door. A few moments later the door opened and Shizuku's face lit up as the love of her life appeared in the doorway. "SEIJI!"

Thrusting the bagged Baroness into Haru's hands, she literally threw herself at the young man, embracing him tightly.

"S-Shizuku?" Seiji gasped, unable to believe his eyes.

Shizuku nodded against him. "Yes Seiji, it's me! Oh, I've missed you so much!"

Seiji still couldn't believe it. She was back. His Shizuku was back at last. "Shizuku, you're finally back." He wrapped his arms tightly around her. "I missed you; more than you could ever imagine. Why didn't you tell me you were coming back? I would have met you."

Reluctantly, Shizuku pulled back and smiled at him. "Um, surprise."

Haru snickered. "I think you were supposed to say that when he opened the door."

Seiji smiled. "I'm just glad to have her back."

"It's good to be back." Said Shizuku. "But there is something very important that we have to do."

Seiji raised an eyebrow. "What, now? But you just got back."

"Someone came with me."

"Huh?" Seiji was confused by what she meant. "What do you mean?"

Carefully Shizuku took the bag from Haru. "Seiji, do you believe in destiny?"

Seiji was taken aback by the unexpected question. "What? Oh, um… well I guess that depends on what you mean by destiny."

"Not the kind like everything is already planned out, but the kind in which things happen for a reason."

"Like us meeting."

Shizuku giggled. "Yes, like us meeting."

Seiji nodded. "I guess that some things are meant to happen. But why are you asking me this?"

Haru was getting impatient. "Oh, just tell him!"

Shizuku chuckled. "Ok, ok. You'll never guess what I found in New York."

She opened the bag and took out the Baroness, setting down by the Baron statue. Seiji's eyes went wide. "Shizuku, is that what I think it is?"

Shizuku chuckled. "I don't know. What do you think it is?"

Seiji didn't bother answering. "Where did you find her?"

Shizuku smiled and told the story.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

" _There are so many stores around here." Shiho observed, as she and Shizuku walked down the streets of New York. "Where do you want to go?"_

_Shizuku looked around. "Hmm, I wonder what a good souvenir would be."_

" _Why don't you get a violin for your boyfriend." Shiho joked._

_Shizuku cut her eyes at her sister. "No violin is better than what Seiji can make!"_

" _I'm just kidding." Said Shiho, holding up her hands. "What about mom or dad? What would be a good souvenir for them?"_

_The two of them continued walking until Shizuku spotted an antique shop. Mr. Nishi liked antiques. Maybe this would be a good place to get a souvenir for him._

_What she found in that shop she never would have believed had she not seen it herself. Standing on display on the shelf was Louise, the Baroness. She looked_ exactly _as she had pictured her to look and how she described the female cat in her book._

_Shizuku was mesmerized by the cat figurine, unable to believe that she found the Baroness. The odds of Louise being here were… she didn't even know. Yet here she was, staring the cat statue she and her friends had been searching for._

" _Miss, may I help you?"_

_Shizuku jumped as the storeowner addressed her. She had been in shock from seeing the Baroness that she had forgotten everything around her._

" _Oh, um, yes. What can you tell me about this doll?"_

_The storeowner looked at the Baroness. "Nothing much. I got it awhile back. Someone traded it to me after their grandmother died, said it was too painful to hold onto, too many memories. But they said that it's a one of a kind antique."_

_Shizuku's heart began racing. "Did they mention anything about it? A name? Who it belonged to?"_

_The storeowner scratched her head. "Hmm. It was quite some time ago. They said the doll had the same name as their grandmother. Lucy, or Luisa, or something."_

" _Louise!"_

_The storeowner snapped her fingers. "Yes, that's it. She also said that it original came with another doll that the grandmother's closet friend owned."_

_Inside, Shizuku was doing a little victory dance. "HOW MUCH?"_

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

"I couldn't believe that I had actually found her, but I did." Shizuku cried. It hadn't been cheap though. It had cost $300, but it was worth every penny.

"I can't believe it either." Said Seiji. "Grandpa will be so happy. It's too bad about Louise though. I mean grandpa's Louise."

Shizuku frowned. "Yeah, that was the only sad part about it. And the store owner didn't know the family either, so I couldn't get in touch with them."

Seiji put his arm around her. "Don't worry. Grandpa will be very grateful."

"So will Baron." Haru added; reminding them that finding the Baroness wasn't just a treat for one person.

"That's right." Seiji agreed. "He'll be thrilled." He turned to the cat statue. "Hey Louise, you ready to see Baron again?"

Louise remained still and silent, but the others could have sworn that they saw a look of longing in her eyes.

"She won't answer us." Shizuku told him. "I've been trying to get her to speak since I got her."

Seiji smiled. "I think I have just the thing. HEY MUTA! MUTA!"

After calling him several more times, the large cat waddled into the room looking half asleep.

"What?" he complained. "I was having a catnap. What gives?"

"Shizuku found the Baroness." Said Seiji.

Muta gave a snort of laughter. "Pfft, yeah right." The others moved aside so he could see the cat figurine. Muta's eyes went wide. "No way! You really did find her!"

Shizuku nodded. "Yeah, but we can't get her to do anything. Is there anything you can do?"

Muta tilted his head to the side to crack his neck. "Alright, let the master handle this." He hopped up onto the table and stood, on both legs, in front of the Baroness. "Hey, pretty kitty, the name's Renaldo Moon, but you can call me Muta. I'm a member of the Cat Bureau, led by Baron Humbert von Jikkingen. Yes,  _thee_  Baron Humbert von Jikkingen; the cat born from the statue standing next to you."

Louise remained silent, but the was definitely a look of hope in her eyes. Muta smirked. "Yeah, you know what I'm talking about. He's your fiancé. The guy never stops talking about you. And these guys," he nodded towards the three humans, "have been looking for you for years to reunite the two of you. So why don't you come out and we'll take you to him."

Muta stepped back and waited. The others looked at Louise carefully, waiting for something to happen. At first nothing did, but then the Baroness began to glow in the same manner that Toto did when he came to life. But instead of the statue itself moving, the life within it separated itself from the doll. The ghostly image of a cat stepped forward and became solid. Then there were two Baronesses, the statue, and the real one.

Louise opened her eyes and looked up at the others hopefully. "You will really take me to Humbert?" she asked, speaking in almost a whisper.

Haru, Seiji, and Shizuku stared at the Baroness in awe. It barely registered to them that she had spoken and Muta had to clear his throat to get their attention. It was Haru that recovered first, being more used to these 'unusual' situations.

"Oh, um, yes! Yes, we're good friends of his. We've been searching for you for a long time."

Louise looked close to tears, but they weren't tears of sadness. "Oh, praise the heavens, I am finally going to be reunited with my true love. I had begun to lose hope."

"You can never give up on love." Said Shizuku, grabbing Seiji's hand and giving it a squeeze. "If you fight hard enough, love can make it through anything."

Seiji smiled back and gave her hand a squeeze in return. The moment was ruined by Muta muttering, "Things are getting a little too mushy around here."

"Muta!" Haru snapped.

"Please," Louise interrupted, "I would very much like to see Humbert. It has been so long."

Muta snorted. "Whatever. Follow me, I'll take you to him."

"Hey, we're coming too!" Haru cried, jumping up.

Shizuku turned to Louise. "I better carry you, in case anyone spots us."

Louise nodded. "Yes, that's probably best."

She walked over to the teenager and let her pick her up. Muta was already out the door and the others had to hurry to catch up with him.

"You know Muta, you're being very rude." Seiji muttered.

Haru raised an eyebrow. "You mean he's polite sometimes?"

Muta turned angrily to her. "Hey, I was nice enough to defend you in the Cat Kingdom!"

Haru crossed her arms. "I never said you weren't nice, I said you weren't polite."

Muta growled but didn't reply. As they continued to make their way to the Cat Bureau, Louise proceeded to ask questions about Baron. They were halfway there when a familiar voice reached them.

"Yoo hoo, Miss Haru!"

Haru stopped and closed her eyes in frustration. Hadn't she just gone through this?

"Yes, Natoru?" she growled through clenched teeth. "What can I do for you this time?"

The ginger cat, oblivious as ever to the human's irritation, stepped forward grinning. "Oh, nothing. I'm just here to-"

"I already gave you my answer for today." Haru interrupted. "No, I am not going to marry that hairball!"

Natoru snickered. "Oh, I'm not here for that."

Seiji looked at the cat in confusion. "Um, what's going on?"

Natoru ignored him. "I'm here to present the Ex-Cat King."

Haru face fell. "What? He's here?"

"Right here, babe." Came an annoying voice that she hadn't heard in years.

From around the corner, several cats came, some walking on two legs. A majority of them were walking on all four; Haru recognized them as the cats that had brought her to the Cat Kingdom; the Traveling Cats she called them. And being carried by them was none other than the Ex-Cat King himself. He was still the same as Haru last seen him, only now he no longer wore his crown and the damage that Baron done to his fur had been fixed.

The cats stopped in front of the others. The Ex-Cat King looked at each of them, slyly raising his eyebrows at the women before setting his gaze on Haru again. "'Sup, hot stuff?"

Haru glared at him. "What are you doing here?" she demanded, not even trying to be polite. "No, you know what, I'm actually glad that you're here. Now I can personally tell you that I don't ever want to marry you."

The Ex-Cat King laughed. "You're such a tease." Haru smacked her forehead in frustration. "But I'm not here to see you."

Haru's eyes snapped open in surprise. He wasn't here for her? She looked at her friends. Could he be here for one of them? She doubted it. They've never met him before.

"You're not here for me?"

The Ex-Cat King shook his head. "Sorry toots, I actually came to see her."

Shizuku blinked me. "Me?"

"No. Her."

They all looked at the Baroness in Shizuku's arms. Louise motioned for Shizuku to put her down and she did so.

"What can I do for you, your majesty?" she asked.

Haru crossed her arms. "He's not the king anymore."

The Ex-Cat King looked Louise up and down before purring in satisfaction. "You're right, Natoru, she is a hottie."

Louise blushed, Seiji and Shizuku exchanged confused looks, and Haru and Muta rolled their eyes.

"That's the Cat King?" Seiji muttered.

" _Ex-_ Cat King." Muta growled.

"Careful what you do around him or else he'll never leave you alone." Haru warned.

Louise made note of what Haru said, but didn't want to appear rude to the Ex-Cat King. "Is there something I can do for you, my king?"

"Ex-king!" Haru and Muta cried.

The Ex-Cat King smirked. "Well you see, doll face, after Natoru let me know that Princess Haru rejected me again, he told me about you, pretty kitty. So I thought I'd come and see for myself. And I like what I see." He sounded so smug.

"What a creep." Seiji whispered to Shizuku, who nodded in agreement.

"So," the Ex-Cat King continued, "I've decided to make you my bride instead."

"WHAT?" Haru, Shizuku, Seiji, and Muta all cried at once.

Louise's eyes were wide and her mouth was hanging open in shock. "Your b-bride?"

The Ex-Cat King nodded. "You bet, baby. What do you say? Wanna join the royal family?"

Louise was blushing again. "Um, I'm flattered, but-"

"Excellent!" the Ex-Cat King cried, interrupting whatever Louise was going to say. "Let's get going then!"

The Traveling Cats moved quickly, gathering Louise up the same way they had kidnapped Haru.

"Hey, wait!" Louise cried.

"Where are you taking her?" Shizuku cried.

"She didn't agree!" Haru shouted. "She just said that she was flattered!"

The Ex-Cat King winked at them. "Later, guys."

The Traveling Cats moved out before Louise or any of the others could object.

"What are they doing?" Seiji cried.

"Get back here!" Haru demanded before taking off after them. "Come on, before they get away!"

The others followed, Muta with a bit of reluctance. The Traveling Cats were fast and they easily stayed ahead. They turned a corner, heading for a dead end.

"They'll be cornered." Seiji cried.

Haru's eyes widened. She knew that they weren't cornered. "Oh no, we have to hurry!"

The Traveling Cats moved quickly. A portal opened up against the wall and they leapt through it, taking Louise with them. The portal disappeared and the 3 humans crashed into the wall, unable to follow further. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Yeah, I know I sort of jumped forward with Shizuku's time in New York, but that part was mostly about Shizuku finding Louise. The true plot is about saving her from the Cat Kingdom. How will Baron react about finding out that his fiancée was kidnapped, or catnapped I should say? And how will they fix this? Much more to come.)


	9. Love Lost Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: I just couldn't stop writing. The adventure has just begun, and it's only going to get better. Hope you like it.)
> 
> Disclaimer: Nothing owned, nothing gained, nothing lost.

**Chapter 9: Love Lost Again**

The three humans and Muta ran as fast as they could towards the Cat Bureau, the feline complaining about having to run the whole way. The moment they arrived, Haru began hammering on Baron's door.

"Baron! Baron! Baron! Open the door!" she cried.

The door burst open and Haru nearly hit Baron in an attempt to keep knocking.

"Miss Haru, what ever is the matter?" the cat figurine asked worriedly.

Haru tried several times to speak, but she was too out of breath. "We… and then… Shizuku found… Cat King… the Baroness… and we were… Louise…"

Baron held up a hand to silence her. "Miss Haru, please, take a breath. I cannot understand what you are saying." Then he noticed Muta and the other two humans. "Miss Shizuku, when did you get back?"

Shizuku took a moment to catch her breath. "Today. But that's not important. Baron, I found Louise!"

Baron stilled, not sure if he heard correctly. This was a dream, it had to be a dream; no matter how much he wished it was real. Any minute now he would wake up and fall into a state of depression for getting his hopes up.

"It's true!" Shizuku cried. I found her in New York. I bought her from someone that had gotten her from Louise's grandchild; I'm talking about Mr. Nishi's Louise's grandchild."

Baron was silent, praying that this was real. "You really found her? I'm not dreaming?"

Muta, who was still breathing heavily, snorted. "Well it's about to become a nightmare, because we lost her."

Baron's eyes widened. "WHAT?!"

"That's what we've been trying to tell you." Haru said breathlessly. "That stupid Natoru came on behalf of the Ex-Cat King to ask for my hand in marriage  _again,_  and he saw Louise. Then he went and blabbed to  _his highness_ about her. So then that hairball came and took her away to marry her instead of me. I'm so sorry, Baron. We tried to stop him, but he was too fast."

Baron immediately rushed back inside his house and came back out with his hat, jacket, and cane. "I thank you all from the bottom of my heart. I shall take it from here. Toto!"

The stone statue of the crow came to life. "You called?"

"I need you to take me to the Cat Kingdom at once!" Baron cried.

"The Cat Kingdom?" Toto repeated. "Well if you insist."

Toto flew down and Baron jumped on his back. Just as they were about to take off, Haru stopped them. "Hey wait, what about us?"

Baron looked at them. "Forgive me if I appear ungrateful. I am merely concerned for my fiancée. I shall thank you properly when I return. Let's go, Toto."

"That's not what I meant!" Haru cried. "I mean what are we supposed to do? Just wait patiently for you to return?"

Muta put his paws behind his head. "Sounds good to me."

Haru glared at him. "Baron, I said I was going to return Louise to you, and I intend to do just that."

Baron shook his head. "No, you stay here. You know the dangers of the Cat Kingdom."

Haru put her hands on her hips. "Baron, no offense, but the Ex-Cat King doesn't exactly like you. I have some influence over him, plus a close friendship with the current king and queen. I could help."

"She has a point there, Baron." Toto remarked.

"I don't want to put anyone in danger."

"Baron, I promise not to forget who I am." Haru said.

Baron considered her for a minute, then sighed. "Very well. Toto, can you summon your friends?"

"Faster if you get off me."

Baron climbed off. "Good, please make it quick."

Toto nodded. "I will." He looked at Seiji and Shizuku. "Are they coming?"

Baron opened his mouth to say no, but Shizuku spoke first. "Of course we are! Right, Seiji?"

Her boyfriend nodded. "Yes, we intend to finish what we started."

Baron rubbed his forehead, feeling a headache coming on. "I did not want to involve any of you into this."

"We're involving ourselves." Shizuku declared.

"Just except their help." Toto said. "I'm not leaving until everyone is happy."

"Leave and  _I'll_  be happy." Muta muttered.

Baron groaned. "Miss Shizuku, Mr. Seiji, you haven't been to the Cat Kingdom yet. It's not a very safe place if you don't trust yourself. You can easily forget who you are and what your life was once like and succumb to the paradise of the place. It almost happened to Miss Haru."

Seiji didn't like the sound of that. "Shizuku, maybe you should stay here."

"What?! No way! I'm going!"

"We're  _all_  going!" Haru declared. Her eyes turned to the fat cat. "You too, Muta."

Muta just nodded, keeping his eyes closed. "Right me t…" His eyes snapped open as he realized what she had said. "WHAT?! I'm not going anywhere!"

"Oh, yes you are."

"Enough!" Baron cried impatiently. "I don't want to argue. Whoever is coming, come on. Toto… where's Toto?"

"He already left." Shizuku replied.

And 15 minutes later, he was back, bringing all of his friends with him. Shizuku and Seiji were shocked at the sight of all the crows.

"Climb on." said Haru.

The other two gave her confused looks.

"Excuse me?" Seiji said. "Climb on?"

Haru nodded. "Yup." She sat  _on_  the crows, who didn't seem bothered by her weight. "Come on. It's safe."

Shizuku gulped. "If you say so."

Carefully, she and Seiji sat on the flock of crows, dragging a complaining Muta with them.

"I said, I don't want to go!"

"Quiet, tubby." Toto snapped. "Everybody ready? Here we go!"

The crows all took off at once, easily carrying the 3 humans and 2 cats with them. Baron, Haru, and Muta were perfectly calm, but Shizuku and Seiji were terrified. Flying in a plane was one thing, but  _this_  was something else entirely.

"How are they doing this?" Shizuku cried.

"We are riding on the updraft!" Baron cried. "The crows are merely guiding us as we ride in the wind!"

' _Just like in my story.'_  Shizuku thought.

"Where exactly is the entrance to the Cat Kingdom?" Seiji asked, talking loudly over the flapping of the crows' wings.

"Above the school!" Haru shouted.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, just wait and see!"

Flying high above the clouds, making the houses and buildings almost microscopic, the small portal to the Cat Kingdom could be seen hovering in midair.

"There it is!" Baron cried.

"That's the portal?" Shizuku asked.

"What did you expect?" Haru replied.

"I don't know, something… more!"

The crows circled the portal. Baron hopped off them first, standing on the edge of the stone rim. "Toto, you'll be here when we get back?"

"Sure thing." Toto replied. "I'll just sleep on the rim. You can wake me when you guys get back."

Baron tipped his hat to him. "Thank you, my friend."

With that he jumped into the hole. Muta groaned and moved forward. "I can't believe I'm doing this again."

"Oh, get going!" Haru cried, pushing the large cat in before climbing in herself.

Shizuku and Seiji looked at each other with a look of fear and excitement. "I'll go first to see if it's safe." Said Seiji.

Shizuku grinned mischievously. "Ladies first." She said, before hurrying forward into the portal before Seiji could stop her.

Seiji sat there for a moment before smiling and going in after her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: And so the adventure begins. What new surprises await our heroes? Find out next time on 'Whisper of the Cat'.


	10. Return to the Cat Kingdom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: It's officially June 19th. That makes it my 20th birthday, yay! Want to hear something weird though. My brother, who is 3 years younger than me, just had his birthday yesterday. That's right, his birthday is June 18th and mine is June 19th. Now I'll reverse the birthday tradition and give you all a present; a new chapter.)
> 
> Disclaimer: Happy birthday to me. I still own nothing.

**Chapter 10: Return to the Cat Kingdom**

Shizuku screamed as she suddenly realized that Muta was nearly twice her size and Baron was about her size. It was quite a shock. One minute they were normal size, the next they were huge, at least Muta was.

"What's happened?" she cried.

Haru chuckled. "Relax. We just shrunk. It's an affect the Cat Kingdom has on humans."

"An affect?" Seiji repeated.

Haru nodded. "Yeah, I told you this happened when I was telling you about my adventure here."

Shizuku thought for a moment. "Oh yeah, I remember now." She gave an embarrassed smile. "Guess I forgot."

"Wait!" Seiji cried, suddenly remembering something. "We're not going to turn into cats, are we?"

He shared a look with Shizuku, then the two of them turned to Haru for an answer.

"Haru?"

"Uh…" She really didn't know, so she turned to Baron. "Baron, are we?"

Baron shook his head. "No need to worry about that. A spell was placed on you the last time you were here. It won't happen again, don't worry. Although, nothing can be done about your sizes though. But don't worry, you'll go back to normal once you leave this world." He looked up. "Toto, are you there?"

The crow landed on the stone rim. "I'm here. Just wake me up when you're ready to leave."

Baron nodded. "We'll do that. Thank you, Toto."

The crow nodded. "Don't mention it. Good luck." He said, and turned to stone.

Baron turned back to the others. "Well, shall we go?"

They excited the tower. All the rubble had been cleared out, but the tower hadn't been rebuild.

"Hey Baron, why didn't they rebuild the tower?" Haru asked.

Baron thought about it a moment. "Hmm, I suppose they didn't want to move the portal again. There's no telling where the portal would have ended up. It may have appeared in someone's backyard."

Haru decided that that made sense. "I guess. Yeah, that's a good point."

Muta snorted. "I would have thought that you were smarter than that. Let's see how fast you can get us through the maze."

Seiji blinked. "Maze? What maze?"

Haru waved it off. "The one that you have to go through to get from here to the castle. Don't worry about it though. Without those sneaky cats using fake walls, it's a clear path."

They saw that she was right. They didn't need to find their way through the maze. Without the fake walls, all they had to do was follow the path in front of them.

"Who makes a maze like this?" Shizuku wondered out loud.

"Normally when someone enter, there are cats carrying fake walls to block the way, but since we're uninvited guests we're in the clear." Haru replied.

After completing the easiest maze of their lives, they came to the back door of the castle. Two guards were there, guarding the door. When the others approached, the guards stepped in their way.

"That's far enough." The first guard said. "Do you have an invitation?"

"And if you do, why are you using the back door?" the second guard asked. "Wait, how'd you get back here anyway?"

Baron stepped forward. "I apologize for the intrusion. No, we do not have invitations. I am Baron Humbert von Jikkingen, and I have come for my fiancée, Louise."

The guards didn't move. "Sorry, no invite, no entry."

Haru laid a hand on Baron's shoulder. "Let me handle this." she said. Clearing her throat, she addressed the two guards. "Hey guys. You probably don't recognize me in my human form, but I am Princess Haru."

The two guards gave each other questioning looks. "Sorry,  _princess,_  invite only. No exceptions."

Haru narrowed her eyes and put her hand on her hips. "Invite only, huh? Let me tell you something. I saved the lives of both King Lune and Queen Yuki, and I have a close personal friendship with them. I was dragged her against my will, turned into a cat, almost forced to marry a cat, twice, was in the tower when it collapsed, and nearly fell to my death. Baron risked his life to save me. To pay him back, I attempted to help find his long lost fiancée. And now that she's found, the Ex-Cat King has kidnapped her and dragged her here against her will. I demand you let us in right now to see the king and queen. If you don't, I'll sic  _thee_  Renaldo Moon on you."

She turned to Muta, who was just staring off into space. Seiji nudged him to get the cat's attention.

"Huh, what? Oh, um, grr! I am Renaldo Moon! Let us speak to the king and queen or else I'll eat you!"

The two guards were trembling in fear. "Right away, princess!" the first guard said in a shaky voice. "I'll inform the king and queen of your arrival."

"I'll do that!" the second guard cried, wanting to get away from Muta, and he took off before the other guard could say anything.

As they waited, Shizuku and Seiji took in all the sights, sounds, and smells the Cat Kingdom had to offer.

"You know," said Shizuku, looking around, "this would be a nice place to live. It feels so… at home."

Seiji nodded in agreement. "Yeah, maybe we could stay for awhile after we rescue Louise."

"No!" Baron said aggressively. "This is merely the magical affect that the Cat Kingdom is having on you. It draws you in like a fly to a light. Don't forget who you are or where your real family and home is."

The two humans nodded and didn't say anything else on the matter.

The guard must have run the whole way there and back because he returned less than five minutes later, panting heavily.

"The king and queen will see you now."

Making sure to keep a safe distance away from Muta, the guards led the visitors to the throne room. There, sitting on the throne, was King Lune with his wife, Queen Yuki, by his side.

When they bowed before the royal family, Lune motioned for them to stand. "My friends, please, do not bow to us. You saved our lives. We are in your debt."

Haru looked up and smiled. "It's nice to see you again, your majesties."

Lune nodded. "It is good to see you again too. Who are your friends?"

Haru introduced the other two humans. "This is Shizuku and Seiji."

The two bowed again. "Greetings, your majesty." They said together.

Yuki chuckled. "Please, call us by our names. There is no reason to be so formal."

"Indeed." Lune agreed. "Any friend our of Haru's is a friend of ours." He turned to one of the guards. "Please fetch the children. I would like them to meet our guests."

The guard bowed. "Yes, sir."

Lune turned back to his guests, eyeing the other two. "Baron, glad to see that you are well. You too, Renaldo."

Muta groaned. "Muta's fine." He said rudely.

Shizuku nudged him. "Don't be so rude! They're royalty."

Lune laughed. "Not to worry, my friend. We are treated as superior beings far too much. It's a nice change to be treated just like anyone else."

Muta smirked. "See, there fine with me being rude."

"Your highness." The guard had returned. "The princes and princess have arrived."

Three kittens entered the room. There were two boys and a girl. The girl was as white as the purest of snow. One of the boys was as gray as ash while the other was as black as the night itself.

"Children," Yuki said smiling, "these are friends of ours. Say hello to Haru, Baron, Shizuku, Seiji, and Muta."

"Hey, why was I introduced last?" Muta cried.

The three kittens bowed their heads. "Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you." they said together.

Yuki smiled. "My friends, these are our children. May I introduce to you our daughter Star," the white kitten stepped forward, "and our sons Orion," the black one stepped forward, "and Astro," the gray one stepped forward.

"Aw, they're so cute!" Haru cried.

"We have heard of you." Star said.

"You saved mother and father." Orion added.

Haru looked embarrassed. "Oh, it was nothing. Really."

Lune chuckled. "Is there anything we can get for you, my friends?"

Baron stepped forward. "I'm afraid we are here on personal business of the Cat Bureau. Very personal business."

"Oh dear." Yuki muttered. She turned to her husband. "And during the time your father planned to marry too."

Baron felt his anger rising from the thought of that walking hairball's paws on  _his_  woman. "That is why we are here."

The king and queen looked confused. "What do you mean?" Lune asked.

"I'll handle this." Haru replied. "I guess I'll start from the beginning. Ever since I left this place, your father has been sending Natoru to constantly ask if I had changed my mind about marrying him."

Lune groaned and put his face in his paws, rubbing his eyes. "I told him to leave you alone. He said he was."

Haru snorted. "Not at all."

Star giggled. "Uh oh, grandpa's been bad."

Lune shook his head. "I apologize on behalf of my father. But you don't need to worry about him anymore. He is marrying another."

Shizuku spoke up. "Um, that's the thing. He's trying to marry Baron's fiancée."

Lune looked confused. "I'm afraid I don't understand."

Shizuku glanced at Baron. "Well, you see, due to an unfortunate turn of events, Baron has been separated from his fiancée, Louise, for several years. We found her and planned to reunite her and Baron."

"But then Natoru showed up again." Haru said, taking over. "After I turned down your father's marriage proposal,  _again,_  Natoru told him of Louise. So he came to ask her to marrying him instead. She didn't even agree; she just said that she was flattered by the offer and your father took that as a yes and dragged her here. So we came to get her back."

Lune sighed. "Oh father." He looked at Baron. "I deeply apologize for my father's behavior. I offer my most sincere apologies."

"As do I." Yuki added.

Baron nodded. "You have nothing to apologize for."

Lune's expression became serious. "Well my father certainly does. Come, let's have a few words with him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Uh oh, his ex-highness is in trouble. Don't worry though, there is still a lot more to come. This story is nowhere near over yet. Hey, you know what would be real good birthday gift? A bunch of reviews!)


	11. Catnapped Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Howdy. Did I mention that I like sneaking in things from other Ghibli movies? I did the same thing in my 'Spirited Away' fanfic. I'll be doing it again in this story too. See if you can spot them. They're only very minor things that go on around the main plot. I already snuck in 'Porco Rosso' and 'My Neighbors the Yamadas', find what else I sneak in.)
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Chapter 11: Catnapped Again**

Louise paced the room she was currently in, wondering what to do. She did not want to marry the Ex-Cat King. Now she was just trying to think of a way to tell him without breaking his heart. The old cat may be a slob, but he still had feelings.

A knock at the door caused Louise to cease her pacing. She hoped it was the former king so she could clear things up. "Yes, come in."

Her wishes were not granted as Natoru entered the room with his usual goofy grin on his face. "Hello, Miss Louise. How are you?"

Louise curtsied. "I am well, but I have something important to speak to the his majesty about."

Natoru chuckled. "Aw, missing your fiancé? That's so cute."

The Baroness shook her head. "No, that's not it. I actually don't want to get married."

Natoru chuckled again. "Getting a little nervous?"

"No, I just-"

"It's ok. You should have seen how nervous Queen Yuki was on her wedding day. She actually tried to climb out the window to get away."

"But I'm not nervous." Louise insisted. "I actually don't want to get married."

Natoru rested a comforting paw on her shoulder. "Don't worry, you'll get over the anxiety. Soon you'll be married and be living the royal life."

Louise brushed his paw off. "Please, I just want to leave."

"Oh." Natoru gave her a sly look. "I get it. You can't wait for the honeymoon."

"No!" Louise cried, disgusted by the idea of that overgrown hairball and her  _together._  "You don't understand! I'm actually engaged to Baron Humbert von Jikkingen."

A look of sympathy came over the ginger cat's face. "Oh, now I understand. You feel guilty for having to break off your engagement to Baron."

Louise groaned in frustration. Was this cat always so dimwitted? "I don't want to break it off. I love him."

"Ah, a love triangle." Natoru nodded. "Yeah, those are difficult. But I'm sure Baron understands why you picked his majesty."

Louise sighed, shaking her head. "Please, I just want to get back to Baron again."

Natoru nodded. "So you can tell him that the engagement is canceled? Not to worry. We'll send a messenger to him for you."

"I don't want you to send a message!"

"Oh, so you want to tell him face to face. That's very honorable of you. No wonder you're so anxious. There is so much happening for you all at once. Trust me, everything will work out."

Louise was seriously losing her patience. "You don't get it. I-"

"You probably want to be alone for awhile." Natoru interrupted. "I'll leave you alone for now."

"No wait!"

"Don't worry. I won't forget to tell his highness that you said you love him. Bye."

"But-" The door closed. Louise sighed. That didn't go exactly as planned. "Great. Now what?"

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

"So, how's my future wife doin'?" the Ex-Cat King asked of his faithful servant Natori.

"Natoru says that she is feeling a little nervous." The cat replied.

The Ex-Cat King laughed. "How sweet. She's quite a find though."

Natori nodded. "Indeed, sir. You are very fortunate indeed."

The Ex-Cat King sat back with his paws behind his head. "Yes, yes I am." A knock came at the door and the Ex-Cat King groaned. "What? I'm a little busy here!"

The door opened and one of the servants stuck their head in. "Sire, the king would like a word with you."

The Ex-Cat King yawned. "Yeah, alright. Send him in."

The servant nodded and Lune and his guests entered. "Hello, father."

"What's up, son…" Then he noticed Baron and Muta. "Hey, what are they doing here?"

Haru stepped out from behind Muta. "Is that anyway to treat the girl you've proposed to more times than I can remember?"

The Ex-Cat King's eyes widened in surprise. "Ah, Princess. I didn't expect to see you here. Unless… have you decided to accept my marriage propos-"

"No!" Haru interrupted. "And I want you to listen to me very carefully. Are you listening?"

"Sure, babe. What's up?"

Haru groaned. "Ok, now I am very,  _very_  tired of saying this. I do not, I repeat,  _do not_  now, nor do I ever want to marry you. Did that get through your thick skull?"

The former king blinked. "Oh, ok. Why didn't you just say so?"

Haru's mouth dropped open. "Why didn't… I kept… you just… AH!"

"Besides," his ex-highness continued, "I've found another bride. And she… she…"

The Ex-Cat King stopped talking and covered his mouth. The humans watched in confusion as he began coughing and gagging. One of the servants hurried over to him with a bowl, just in time for him to cough up a hairball.

"Ah, that's better." He sighed, and belched loudly.

Shizuku and Haru looked like they were going to be sick themselves. "That's disgusting." The writer muttered.

Baron stepped forward, deciding to get straight to business. "Your Excellency, I have come on behalf of the Cat Bureau. I am afraid that I cannot allow you to marry Louise."

The Ex-Cat King narrowed his eyes. "Baron, I should have known that you would interrupt my wedding." He growled. "You interrupted my last one too."

"Your wedding to Miss Haru was against her will; as is your intended wedding to Louise. She is my fiancée."

The previous ruler of the Cat Kingdom roared with laughter. "Ha! You think you can fool me? You're just a greedy stinky doll. A playboy. A womanizer. You just go after every girl you see and not let anyone else get them, don't you?"

Seiji spoke up. "Louise and Baron were meant for each other. They were literally  _made_  for each other."

The Ex-Cat King sneered at him. "Oh yeah, then why did she agree to marry me?"

"She didn't!" Haru shouted. "You just don't listen."

The Ex-Cat King scratched his chin. A large grin broke out over his furry face. "Tell you what, you can have her back, if you change your mind about marrying me."

Haru stomped her foot. "Not on any of your nine lives!"

"No?" The cat's eyes turned to Shizuku, looking her up and down. "How about her? She's a real hottie. Will you marry me?"

Shizuku grabbed onto Seiji, who wrapped his arm around her protectively. "Sorry, I'm taken." She said.

The Ex-Cat King shrugged. "Well then, Louise is mine."

Lune stepped forward. "Father, enough of this! You cannot keep stalking and abducting young maidens and forcing them to marry you or anyone else."

His father glared at him. "How dare you! You may be king, but I am still your father!"

Baron was getting impatient. "I am sorry that things have to happen this way, but Louise is coming with us."

"Wanna bet?"

With surprising strength, the former king of cats turned the table over, sending food and utensils scattering across the floor. The Ex-Cat King took off before the others could react.

"Natori, lets go!" he cried.

"Oh, yes, right!" his faithful servant cried, running after him.

"Stop him!" Lune cried. "Guards!"

The guards burst into the room. They didn't notice the mess on the floor and ended up slipping and sliding into a dog-pile, or a cat-pile really.

"Ha, ha, later losers!" the Ex-Cat King cried as the doors closed behind him and Natori.

Baron was at the doors a moment later. He wasn't surprised to find it locked. "It won't open!" he cried. "Quickly, the keys!"

Lune shook his head. "No time. Muta, knock it down. We can repair it later."

Muta looked outraged. "What? Why must I do all the work?"

"MUTA!" the others shouted.

The large cat groaned. "Fine, fine, whatever." He puffed out his chest. "Stand back!"

He charged at the door and hit it, using all his weight.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

The door to Louise's room burst open as the Ex-Cat King and Natori ran in.

"What's going on?" she asked.

The Ex-Cat King grabbed her hand. "Intruders. It's time for us to leave. Natori, get the Neko-whistle."

The servant held up a long silver whistle. "Already have it."

"Good, to the roof!"

He ran out the door, pulling Louise with him with Natori trailing behind.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Muta charged at the double doors a fourth time and it finally burst off its hinges.

"Ha! I still got it!" Muta declared, laying on his stomach. A moment later, several people ran over him in an attempt to get through. "Hey, is that the thanks I get?"

The others ignored him. "This is the room Louise was staying in." said Lune.

"She's not here." said Seiji, pointing out the obvious.

Lune growled. "Come on. I know where they've gone. We must hurry."

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

The 2 cats and the Baroness were on the roof. Natori was repeatedly blowing on the Neko-whistle as Louise tried desperately to get out of the Ex-Cat King's grip.

"Please, let me go." She begged.

"No way, sugar." Her capture replied. "I won't let anyone take you away from me. Don't worry, we'll be in a safe place soon enough."

"Sire, it's coming." Natori reported.

The Ex-Cat King smirked. "Pur-fect."

Something moved rapidly towards the castle. It looked like a large cat with 12 legs, and the inside of its body appeared hollow with several holes in it.

"Nekobus traveling, the best kind there is." The Ex-Cat King explained.

The Nekobus bent down and one of the holes in its body expanded to allow the three cats to enter. Inside its body were seats like an actual bus. There were already two others inside. A black cat sitting next to a young witch wearing dark purple robes and red ribbon in her hair.

"It's a good thing Howl was able to provide me with this medicine." The witch said to her cat companion. "This will cure Mrs. Kusakabe's tuberculosis up right. That will make Mei and Satsuki happy."

"Yeah, then you can get back to your boyfriend, Tombo." The cat replied.

"Jiji, you're embarrassing me!"

"He, he, he, sorry Kiki."

The Ex-Cat King stormed past these two. "Excuse us." He mumbled, taking a seat at the back of the Nekobus. "Alright, lets go!"

The sign above the Nekobus changed.  _"Next stop, cat summer castle."_

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Muta burst through yet another door and was relieved to see that the roof was on the other side.

"Finally." He groaned, completely exhausted.

Baron ran past him, looking around for his lost love. "Louise! Louise where are you?"

"Humbert!"

Baron spotted the Nekobus with his beloved inside. The Ex-Cat King stuck his tongue out at the male cat figurine. "Too late, doll boy."

The Nekobus took off, bringing the Baroness with it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Louise is going, going, gone! Now what are Baron and the others going to do? Wait and find out.)


	12. A New Destination

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: All right, now things are going to start to get interesting.)
> 
> Disclaimer: Does it matter any more?

**Chapter 12: A New Destination**

"Welcome to my summer castle, babe." The Ex-Cat King said, dragging Louise along. "This is where I come when I need a vacation. I think this place will be pur-fect for our wedding."

Louise was really getting fed up with the Ex-Cat King. He just couldn't take a hint. While on the Nekobus, she had tried explaining her situation to the other two passengers, but the Ex-Cat King had stopped her and managed to convince them that she had the wedding jitters. She did  _not_  have wedding jitters!

"Your highness, I do not wish to marry you." she said, making sure there was no room for misunderstanding. "I'm afraid I don't love you. I love Humbert."

The Ex-Cat King just waved it off. "Don't worry, sweetness. You'll learn to love me, and soon you'll forget all about that stinky statue."

Louise's eyes flashed with anger and she did something a little unladylike. "No one speaks disrespectfully about Humbert!" she cried, and slapped him.

The Ex-Cat King's head snapped to the side as his eyes widened in surprise. Natori's mouth dropped open in pure shock from Louise's behavior. As for Louise, she seemed surprised by what she did too.

"Oh dear. Please forgive me. I didn't mean to strike you. I don't know what came over me."

The Ex-Cat King stared at her for a moment before grinning wickedly. "Ooh, I like them feisty. I can't wait for our honeymoon."

Whatever shame Louise felt instantly turned to disgust. "Pig!"

Natori cleared his throat. "Um, sire, perhaps you would like to continue this conversation at a more opportune moment." He suggested.

"Righty-o!" the former king cried. "Come on, toots, I'll show you around, introduce you to some of the servants."

He dragged the Baroness to the front gates where two cats were there to greet them. The first one was a brown-eared tan cat clad in gold armor from the neck down, wearing a bright blue cape. He bowed to the former king.

"Your majesty. We did not expect you on such short notice."

The Ex-Cat King nodded to him. "Had to get away from it all for a bit." He turned to Louise. "This is the royal family guard, Kai. He'll make sure nothing happens to anyone while under his watch."

Kai nodded. "I swear on my life, I shall guard you and your guest with my life." He turned to the Baroness. "And who might this lovely lady be."

Louise blushed a bit. "I'm Louise."

Kai took her hand and kissed it. "A pleasure to meet you."

The Ex-Cat King pulled Louise towards him. "She's my bride."

Louise pulled away from him, but the Ex-Cat King kept a hard grip on her hand. "I am  _not_  his bride!"

Kai raised an eyebrow at the Ex-Cat King. The former ruler just waved it off. "She's nervous about the wedding. Keeps trying to slip away."

Kai nodded. "If you say so."

The Ex-Cat King turned to the second cat, a large light grayish brownish female that greatly rivaled Muta in both size and weight.

"This is Mieko." He said. "She'll help you prepare for our wedding." He turned to the servant. "Don't let her out of your sight."

Mieko nodded. "Yes, sir." She grabbed Louise's hand and dragged her off. "Come on dearie, we have to get you ready for your wedding. You are so lucky, getting to marry his royal hotness."

Louise raised an eyebrow.  _'His royal 'hotness'.'_  She thought. She looked back at the freaky ex-king.  _'Not likely.'_

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Baron was understandably upset. He had been waiting and hoping to see Louise again for years, and when he finally saw her again, she was being stolen away from him. So it was no wonder he was behaving the way he was.

"Baron, I understand that you're upset, but we'll work this out." Haru told him.

Baron sighed. "I want to believe that, but…"

"No buts!" Haru cried. "What is it you keep telling me? Trust yourself! Well you have to do that too. Trust that you'll be able to save Louise."

"I agree with Haru." Said Seiji. "You have to have faith."

Lune rested a paw on Baron's shoulder. "Yes, have faith. All is not lost. I know where my father has gone."

Baron rounded on him. "Where? Where has he taken Louise?" he asked desperately.

Lune sighed. He couldn't blame Baron for being upset. He didn't know what he would do if Yuki was taken from him.

"On the other side of the forest, there is another castle." He explained. "It's sort of a place that we go to when we need to get away from all of the responsibilities of being king. That is where my father will have gone."

That sounded reasonable enough to Shizuku. "Ok, so lets go to the castle. Just call another one of those giant many legged cats."

Lune managed a small smile. "For as long as I've lived, the only way to get to the summer castle was by Nekobus, which would be that giant many legged cat you saw. But it appears that Natori has taken the Neko-whistle, which was our means of calling it."

"Can't we just cut through the forest then?" Shizuku suggested.

Muta groaned. "Great, exercise."

Ignoring Muta, Lune shook his head. "No, it's too dangerous. The forest is inhabited by The Uncivilized."

Haru blinked. "The Uncivilized? What's that?"

Lune sighed. "It's a long story that goes back thousandths of years ago. You see, the area beyond the castle is known as the Forest of the Giant Cats. And just as its name suggests, it's inhabited by giant cats."

Seiji didn't seem much of a problem with that. "Ok, so what's the problem? Muta's a giant cat."

"Hey!"

"No, no, no!" Lune muttered, shaking his head. "Muta is big-"

"You better mean in height." Muta grumbled.

"-but these cats are gigantic. And we call them The Uncivilized because that is what they are. Uncivilized, ruthless beasts. Cannibals even."

"Ew!" the girls cried.

"So they're basically predators." Said Seiji. He turned to Shizuku and Haru, lowering his voice so that only they could hear. "In our world, wild animals do eat cats. These Uncivilized are probably just meat eaters; like a big fish eating a smaller fish. That would be considered cannibalism among their kind."

That made the girls feel better, but it was still unsettling.

"They're very aggressive, and very dangerous." Lune continued. "Many years ago, our kind were at war with them due to cultural differences. The fighting eventually stopped, but we are still considered enemies. If one of us enters their domain, that person is at their mercy, and vice versa."

"Great." Haru muttered. "As if things aren't bad enough. Hmm, do you think Shizuku, Seiji, Baron, and I would be allowed to enter the forest since we're not part of your kingdom?"

Lune scratched his. "To be honest, I'm not sure. Father always told me that anyone who dared to enter the forest and was discovered was never seen again. And the summer castle is on the other side of the forest, which is why we always traveled by Nekobus, so we don't need to enter the forest."

Baron decided to join in on the conversation. "Well I don't have time to do anything else. I am going through the forest whether these Uncivilized like it or not." He turned to the humans. "But I will be going alone. The journey for you three ends here."

Predictably, the three of them instantly protested.

"Baron, there is no way you are going in there alone!"

"We're not turning back now!"

"We have just as much right to see this through as you!"

"I'll stay." Muta volunteered.

"No you won't!" the three humans shouted.

Baron stomped his cane on the ground. "I am not going to put you in danger! This is my burden, and no one else's."

"Then why am I here?" Muta complained.

"We are not leaving." Haru insisted.

"Yes, you are." Baron declared. "I will not let my friends risk their lives for me."

"Baron," Shizuku said real quietly, "would you ever abandon your friends if they needed your help?"

The cat looked surprised. "Of course not, Shizuku. How could you think such a thing?"

Shizuku ignored the question, asking another one. "And wouldn't you do whatever you could to help one of us if we were in trouble?"

"Of course!"

Shizuku smiled. "Then how can you ask us not to do the same?"

Baron was speechless. How could he argue with something like that? The truth was, he couldn't. Had the situation been reversed, he would stop at nothing to help his friends, no matter how much they turned him away.

"She's right, you know." said Haru. "We don't abandon our friends."

Seiji nodded in agreement. "And we won't abandon you or Louise."

Baron remained silent for a moment before laughing in amusement. "I guess I really can't convince you otherwise."

Haru smiled victoriously. "Not a chance!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Things are getting pretty exciting now. Wait until next chapter when things really get good.)


	13. The Land of the Giant Cats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: I've been having a bit of a writer's block. My mind has just been a blank slate for this story lately, so I'm sorry this took longer than normal. I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations.)
> 
> Disclaimer: Same stuff, different day

**Chapter 13: The Land of the Giant Cats**

"Are you sure about this?" Lune asked.

He, along with Baron, Muta, Haru, Shizuku, Seiji, Yuki, and several guards were at the entrance to the forest. Baron had a determine look on his face. "Yes, I will get Louise back. No forest will stand in my way."

"You do remember the dangers I spoke of." Lune reminded him.

"My memory is fine." Baron replied. "I will do whatever it takes, go anywhere I must, and face anything in my way."

Lune nodded. "If you are sure."

Yuki moved forward and grabbed her husband. "Why must you go?"

Lune rested his paw on hers. "It was my father that took Louise. Now I must help get her back."

"But you are the king!" Yuki cried. "The Uncivilized will kill you on sight."

The head guard stepped forward. "That is what we are here for. We will protect his majesty from any harm."

"Yes, thank you." Lune said. He gave his wife a sympathetic look. "This is something I must do. But I promise that I'll come back to you."

Yuki threw her arms around him and licked his cheek. "You better."

Seiji was beginning to feel uncomfortable with the talk of these Uncivilized. He grabbed Shizuku's hand and pulled her close. "Shizuku, I don't want you to go. I think it would be better if you sta-"

"No way!" she interrupted. "I'm not just going to sit around and wait for you to come back. Remember what we told Baron, we have just as much right to see this through as him. Besides," she smiled and him, "you don't think I'm going to I'm going to let you go alone, do you?"

"But-"

"No buts! I'll just follow you if you leave me behind. You know I will."

Haru chuckled. "Don't bother trying to talk her out of it. It won't work."

Muta impatiently cleared his throat. "If we're going, lets go already. I'm not standing around here all day. I've got things to do that don't include-"

"That don't include anything besides eating or sleeping." Haru teased.

"I'll go first." Said Baron, interrupting whatever argument Muta was about to start.

He took a deep breath and stepped into the forest. All the cats gasped as he took his first few steps. After walking about 15 feet and not having anything jump out at him, he turned back to the others.

"I think it's safe for now."

Haru nodded and entered next, followed by Shizuku and Seiji. Lune and the cat guards went in next, and Muta was the last to enter.

"Take care you all!" Yuki called after them. "And be careful!"

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

"How much further is it?" Muta asked for the thousandth time.

Haru began grinding her teeth together in frustration as she turned angrily to the large overweight cat. "If you ask that question one more time I'll…"

Muta bent down so he was eyelevel with her. "How. Much. Further. Is. It?"

Haru made an attempt to lunge at the cat, but Shizuku and Seiji held her back.

"Haru, Haru, calm down!" Shizuku cried.

Haru struggled a bit, but eventually calmed down. "Ok, ok, I'm calm. I'm calm."

Cautiously, the couple let their friend go. Haru looked like she was about to attack Muta again, but didn't. Seiji and Shizuku sighed in relief.

"Really though," Muta said, "how much further is it?"

Haru cried out and ran over to the guard who held the map, snatching it out of their paws. "Where are we on this thing?" she demanded.

"Uh…" the cat looked at the compass hanging around his neck then glanced at the map. "Um… right about… here."

He tapped the map, somewhere in the middle of the area that led to the summer castle.

Haru looked at the map and looked around their surroundings. "How can you tell?"

"Um…" The cat looked around a bit. "Well, we've been going in this direction, and based upon the 8 hours we've been walking, we should be around there somewhere… I think."

"Great!" Haru cried, throwing the map back at the cat. "So you don't have a clue as to where we are, only that we're heading in  _this_  direction! Great, now I feel so much better!"

The others ignored Haru's rambling. They were all in bad moods. They were hot, dirty, and tired. Not to mention constantly worried that The Uncivilized might show up.

The head guard approached Lune. "Sir, my men are getting tired. They'll need to be in top shape in case we run into any Uncivilized."

Lune thought about it a moment then nodded. "Yes, we'll rest for exactly one hour."

They stopped to rest and eat. Baron seemed to be the only one to have any objections, being eager to get Louise back, but he did agree that they needed a break.

After about 20 minutes, one of the guards, who had been keeping watch from in a tree, came running up to Lune looking panicked.

"Sire, The Uncivilized are approaching!" he cried.

Lune jumped to his feet as the others gasped. "How many?"

"Three, sir. All coming this way."

Lune turned to the others. "Everyone take cover! Find any way to hide yourself! Do  _not_  attack unless I command it! Stay far apart from each other so it will be difficult to be spotted! And try to cover up your scent; we don't want them to smell us!"

Everyone ran to the nearest hiding spot, most places being in or behind bushes and trees. Regardless of Lune's orders, the three humans hid together. Soon the sound of footsteps could be heard. Whatever was making them was very big.

Haru watched from inside a bush with her friends. When Lune had said that the forest was inhabited by giant cats, Haru did not expect them to be what she saw. Out of the three Uncivilized, two of them were panthers and the other was a tiger.

Now Haru understood. These enormous felines weren't really giants, they were just much bigger compared to the other cats. She also realized that Seiji was right about what Lune had said when he referred to The Uncivilized as cannibals; they were just predators.

As the giant creatures stomped through the forest on two legs, just like all the members of the Cat Kingdom, Haru wondered why she didn't ever consider that The Uncivilized would be wildcats. Why would the world of cats only be filled with common housecats? Why not all different types of cats?

"That's a tiger!" Shizuku gasped. "And those are-"

" _Shh!"_  Haru and Seiji shushed her.

The tiger stopped, holding up a hand to bring his companions to a halt.

"What is it?" one of the panthers asked.

The tiger's yellow eyes scanned the area. "I thought I heard something." He said. He took a moment to sniff the air. After a few seconds a scowl crossed over his face. "There are those that are unwelcome here."

"What?" the first panther cried. "Where?"

"I'm not sure. Somewhere near. And," he sniffed the air again, "there's something else. Something strange. It smells like… like…" His eyes widened. "Human!"

The three humans tensed up.

"Human?" the second panther exclaimed. "What would a human be doing in our world?"

"There's more than one." The tiger growled. "But if they're working with those mangy hairballs, then it can't be anything good."

"Do you think they're trying to drag them here to kill us off?" The first panther asked, sounding worried.

"I don't know." the tiger replied, also sounding worried. "They've always thought they were so much better than us."

"We should report to the chief and village elder." The second panther suggested.

"Agreed."

The three giant cats turned around and went back in the direction from whence they came. No one came out from hiding for another three minutes, but finally Lune gave them all the ok.

"Those are The Uncivilized?" Haru shouted.

Lune nodded. "Yes."

"Why didn't you tell us that we were going to be going into territory owned by tigers and panthers?"

Lune raised an eyebrow. "I told you how dangerous they were. Are you telling me that you wouldn't have come had I been more specific?"

"No!"

"Then what's the problem?"

Haru growled, but didn't say anything else, at least not to Lune. Instead she started screaming up at the sky. "I HATE IT HERE!"

Shizuku covered the younger woman's mouth.  _"Shh!_  Do you want them to come back?"

Haru pulled away. "Right now, if it will get us out of this forest, I don't really care."

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

It was some time later when a sweet smell reached Muta's nose. His stomach growled loudly as his mouth began to water.

"That's fish." He announced to everyone. "I smell fish!"

One of the guards sniffed the air. "I don't smell anything."

"Nor do I." another cat replied.

Haru rolled her eyes. "Muta can smell any kind of food, no matter where it is."

Muta didn't even get angry at her remark. "I'm too hungry to be bugged by you."

"Too hun- You just ate an hour ago! Where are you going?"

Muta continued to hurry off in the direction the smell was coming from. "Hungry. Must eat!"

Lune hurried over to Haru. "What is he doing?"

Haru sighed. "I don't know."

Baron joined the two of them. "I've known Muta a long time. When he gets like this, there's no talking to him."

Seiji scratched his head. "Why would he be smelling fish in the middle of the forest anyway?"

There was a moment of silence as everyone realized what Seiji was saying.

"MUTA!"

Everyone ran in the direction the overweight cat went in. They found him a few minutes later sitting down, eating fish.

"Muta, what are you doing?" Lune cried.

Muta looked at him and held up the half eaten fish. "Eatin'. There's more if you guys want some."

He nodded over to a tree. Several fish were hanging from the branches by ropes tied to their tails.

Haru waked over to Muta and smacked him over the head.

"Hey! What was that for?"

Haru sighed in frustration. "Muta, are you by any chance a complete moron, or just too hungry to think straight?"

"The second one."

Haru pulled the fish out of his paws. "Where do you think this came from?"

Muta shrugged. "Don't know, don't care."

Haru sighed and turned to the others. "Can anyone else tell me where these fish could have possibly come from?"

"The Uncivilized." Everyone said in unison.

"Is that what you call us?" came a loud booming voice.

Everyone jumped as a large leopard and a cougar stepped into the clearing, glaring down at them.

"Look at that." The leopard said. "They've been eating our dinner."

"Maybe we can eat them instead." The cougar suggested, causing the smaller cats and humans to back up. The guards raised their weapons, but they wouldn't be of much use against the giant cats.

"I have a better idea." The leopard said, smirking. "Lets get our village together and have our own Catsgiving."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Oh Muta, always causing trouble. How will they get out of this one? Oh, by the way, who liked my idea of the giant cats? I figured, why would only regular cats be in the cat kingdom? It would only make sense for there to be all different kinds. They're not even really giants, just much bigger compared to normal cats, which Haru, Shizuku, and Seiji are now the size of. Also, when they were referred to as cannibals, Seiji was right when he pointed out that they were just predators. Anyway, will they end up as dinner, or will they get out of this? And if they do, will they be able to stop the wedding in time? More to come soon.)


	14. The Uncivilized

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: I had someone ask why Baron didn't just get Toto to fly him and the others through the forest. Well first of all, that would sort of ruin the plot, but also, he wouldn't be able to carry everyone. And is it really such a good idea to bring a bird into a Cat Kingdom? Besides, he didn't go with Baron in the movie, so there's probably some reason he didn't go. Anyway, this chapter I find very interesting because it relates to history between cats and humans. I don't want to say anymore because I might spoil things.)
> 
> Disclaimer: Nothing's ever changed and nothing ever will.

**Chapter 14: The Uncivilized**

"We are so going to die." Haru muttered.

"Calm down." Baron consoled. "We'll be fine as long as we don't try anything rash."

"Anything rash!" Muta shouted. "These guys have been at war with each others for years! That's reason enough to kill us!"

"Not to mention you ate their dinner." Shizuku muttered.

"Quiet!" the cougar snapped. "You should be more concerned about what the chief decides to do to you. Especially you, your majesty."

Lune didn't reply. He hadn't even tried to speak to the 2 large cats. Perhaps he knew that it would be pointless.

"Hey, you know, I'm not with these guys." Muta said, pointy to Lune and his guards.

"Sellout!" Haru shouted at him.

"Every cat for himself!" was his reply.

"Shut up!" the leopard cried. "We're almost there. Then you can explain yourselves to the chief."

After another five minutes of walking, they came into a clearing containing a village. There were large cats everywhere, but not one was a housecat like the kind that lived in the Cat Kingdom. There were jaguars, tigers, mountain lions, panthers, cheetahs, bobcats, and every other type of large cat found in the wild. The leopard and the cougar that had caught the party led them through the village of enormous cats and over to the chief, who was, predictably, a large lion.

"I suddenly feel like I'm in Narnia." Shizuku said, staring at the chief.

Seiji nodded in agreement. "Yeah, me too."

"I was thinking more along the line of  _'The Lion King'._ " Haru replied.

"Does it matter?" Muta demanded.

The chief glared at them. "What's this?" he cried in a booming voice.

The leopard and the cougar bowed. "Chief, we found these intruders in our forest." The cougar reported. "And just look who's among them."

The chief's eyes scanned over the crowd of cats and 3 humans. They settled on Lune and his eyes widened. "Well, well, well. Prince Lune. This is a pleasant surprise."

Muta snorted. "He's the king now, idiot."

"Muta!" Haru shouted.

"Oops."

The chief's eyes widened even more. "King? How interesting. What would the king of our enemies be doing in our territory? You must either be very foolish or very desperate to go through our forest and not use the Nekobus."

Lune cleared his throat. "Well, I'm no fool." He said, not making eye contact.

Baron stepped forward. The leopard moved to block his path. "That's far enough!" he growled.

Baron stopped. "Please, we come in peace."

The chief snorted. "That's a first."

"It's true." Baron insisted. "My fiancée was kidnapped by the former king and taken to the castle on the other side of the forest."

"Liar!" the chief boomed.

"It's true!" Seiji insisted. "And he's going to force her to marry him unless we stop him."

The chief turned to him. "Why would a human be with these power hungry savages?"

"Power hungry savages?" Lune said. "Where did you draw that conclusion from?"

The chief pointed at him. "You know what I speak of!"

"I'm not sure they do." Came a voice from behind the chief.

The chief turned to the newcomer. "Elder." He said, nodding in greeting.

A very old cat approached the group. From his mouth, two very large fangs hung out. Yes, the village elder was a saber-toothed tiger.

"So, you say you just want to rescue your fiancée?" said the elder.

Baron nodded. "Yes, and the king and his men are only here to help."

The elder stared at Baron for several seconds, making him feel very uncomfortable. Finally the elder smiled. "I see no lie in your eyes. But you will still find it hard to gain our trust after everything the Cat Kingdom did to us."

"What did we do?" one of the guards asked. "It was you that started the war."

"Us?" the chief cried in outrage. "What nonsense is this?"

"You should know." the guard snapped. "We used to live in peace, but your kind wanted to stay in the Stone Age. You were against the progress that was coming with time. You became afraid of what it would lead to, so you attacked us to try and keep things the way they were. But we proved too much of a match for you."

The chief looked like he was about to attack, but the elder began laughing. "Is that what you think happened? My, my, how history has been twisted. The only part of your story which is true is the part that our kind enjoys a primitive lifestyle."

Haru raised her hand, asking for permission to speak. "What did really happen?"

"Yes." Said Baron. "Tell us your side of the story."

"Our side is the truth!" the chief snapped. "We record our history on our walls. It has been around since the beginning!"

"Excuse me, chief." Lune ventured. "But the story my guard has told you was the one I have been brought up believing. I have never heard of another version."

The elder took a seat. "Then I shall tell you the truth. It does have a small portion to do with progress. As you know, back in the times of Ancient Egypt, cats were worshipped by humans. As things in this world progressed, along with the human world, your kind became more and more arrogant. They believed that they were superior to us because they were worshipped by the humans. Then they began to look down upon us because, as I said, we enjoy a primitive lifestyle. This is how we became known as The Uncivilized."

"Which we find to be very insulting!" the chief growled.

"I have never heard of this." Lune replied, sounding shocked. "My father never mentioned a word of it to me."

Muta rolled his eyes. "Why does that not surprise me?"

"When humans began attempting to tame wildcats," the elder continued, "your kind tried to tame us, thinking you could do it too. One of your kind went too far and stole a cub, planning to control it while it was still young. When the parents retaliated and attacked to get their cub back, your entire kind fought back, which eventually turned into a war."

Lune looked lost, as if everything he had believed in was a lie. "I never knew."

"Sire, you don't believe this do you?" one of the guards asked.

Lune shrugged. "It is as much of a possibility as what we have come to believe." He suddenly looked annoyed. "And my father has been known to stretch the truth to work in his favor occasionally… normally." He sighed. "Regardless of how the war started, I just want it to end. Even if it had been The Unciv… I mean, these people who started it. The reason I have never attempted to make peace was because I was told that they would not listen and would kill us on sight."

The chief snorted. "And I assume your father told you that as well."

Looking guilty, Lune nodded.

"Would you be willing to make peace now?" the elder asked.

Lune nodded again. "If you are."

The chief glared at him. Regardless of what the elder thought, he had the final say.

Finally, a toothy grin crept up over the chief's face. "Then lets handle this in a  _civilized_  matter." He suggested.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: So The Uncivilized weren't all that bad. It was just a cultural misunderstanding. As for how the war really started, well, I'll let you all decide that. But what I was talking about earlier was what The Uncivilized pointed out. Cats were worshipped by humans during Ancient Egypt, and the different species were treated in different ways. Wouldn't that affect the cats in the Cat Kingdom. Tune in to see how things work out.)


	15. Decisions Made and Decisions to Make

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: I shall make my loyal readers wait no longer. Enjoy.)
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing, so says me.

**Chapter 15: Decisions Made and Decisions to Make**

Seiji paced back and forth as he impatiently waited for Shizuku to come back. The Uncivilized had been concerned about the presence of humans with the cats from the Cat Kingdom, so they were speaking to them each individually to see if they had similar stories. Seiji and Haru had already been interrogated and now they were now waiting for Shizuku to be finished with her meeting.

"How long has it been now?" Seiji asked worriedly.

Haru sighed and checked her watch for what felt like the thousandth time. "It's been 42 seconds since the last time you asked."

Seiji groaned and continued pacing even faster.

"Cut it out!" Muta snapped. "You're making me dizzy."

Seiji glared at the overweight cat. "I'm sorry, I'm just worried. I know that these guys aren't as bad as we thought they were, but still, these are lions, and tigers, and cheetahs."

"Oh my." Haru joked, trying to lighten the mood. Seiji didn't buy it as he began pacing again. Haru gave him a knowing smile. "You really love her, don't you?"

He nodded. "With all my heart and soul."

Muta snickered. "So why don't you ask her to marry you already?"

Seiji blushed. "I've been planning to."

Haru's eyes widened. "What?" she cried, her gossiping instincts kicking in. "When did you decide this? Do you have a ring? Why didn't you tell me? Do you need help setting the mood? Tell me!"

Seiji was surprised by her excitement. Not seeing any harm in it, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black box. "Yeah, I have the ring. I've been carrying it around for a while now, waiting for the perfect moment. I've been meaning to ask her for some time now. But then she got that letter saying that her story was going to be published, and I didn't want to do anything to interfere with that. Then she came back and we had to come here and… well I haven't had the chance to ask yet."

Haru eyed the box hungrily. "Let me see it! Now!"

Seiji opened the box and Haru's eyes widened even more. "Wow, that's a nice rock. She'll love it!"

Muta snorted. "What is it with women and jewelry?"

Haru cut her eyes at him. "Well, for me, I see it as the guy saying that I'm worthy of such a precious object and they're willing to buy it for me."

Muta muttered something that sounded a lot like, "Greedy."

"Oh, what do you know?" She turned back to Seiji. "So, do you need help setting things up for the occasion? I'll do anything you want. Oh, I hope I find someone to love me like you love Shizuku."

Seiji closed the box and safely put it away. "I'm sure you will, Haru. There's someone for everyone."

Baron sighed. "Indeed there is. And when you find them, don't ever let anything come between your love, because you never know if something will come happen to them."

He frowned and looked longingly up at the sky, thinking of Louise. Seiji gave him a sympathetic look. "We'll get her back, Baron. I promise. Once Shizuku comes back. I hope they hurry up. What is taking so long?"

Haru rolled her eyes as Seiji went back into 'worry mode' and began pacing again. She understood that he was worried, but she thought he was getting a little paranoid. Shizuku hadn't even been gone all that long.

"Too much time has gone by!" Seiji declared.

"You and Haru were gone longer." Muta snapped. "Geez, chill out already."

But Seiji didn't 'chill out'. He paced around for 7 more minutes before Shizuku finally returned to them. Seiji quickly rushed over to her and hugged her tightly.

"I was so worried about you." he said, kissing her forehead.

"I'm fine." She assured him. "They just asked me a bunch of questions." She then noticed that someone was missing. "Where's Lune?"

The head guard sighed. "He's still with the chief, negotiating. I don't know about his majesty, but I still don't trust these Uncivilized."

Baron cleared his throat to gain the guard's attention. "Well, they haven't eaten us, so that already proves that they're not the cannibalistic savages you've been making them out to be."

The guard reluctantly nodded. "True, true. But I still don't trust them."

"Well you better start." Came a proud voice. King Lune had returned, accompanied by the chief and elder. "Because you are looking at our new friends."

"Friends?" all the guards chorused.

Lune nodded. "Yes, we have negotiated, and I have agreed to the terms."

"What terms, your highness?" a guard asked.

Lune cleared his throat. "Well first I am to make a public apology to both the Cat Kingdom and those of the forest for our treatment of them and for starting the war."

"You mean you believe their story?" another cat cried.

Lune nodded. "I do. I have my reasons for believing them, which I will not go into right now. We are also no longer allowed to address them as 'The Uncivilized'. From now on that shall be considered prejudice. They are now officially our cat brothers and our neighbors, and shall be treated as such. Both of our kinds may come and go into the others' territory as we please. And also, the chief and I are to be considered as equals, both of us handling royal issues together. We are now considered one culture. Does everyone understand this?"

"Yes, your majesty!" they all cried. Everyone except Muta until Haru elbowed him in the side before he muttered in agreement.

"Then is everything settled?" Baron asked, anxious to get back to his search for Louise.

Lune looked at the chief who nodded. "It is."

Baron stood up. "Then may we be on our way? My fiancée cannot wait any longer and we still must get through the forest.

The chief nodded in understanding. "Yes, I shall provide a guide for you who shall take you through the forest to the castle."

Baron nodded. "Thank you."

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

" _Goin' to the chapel and we're gonna get married!"_  the Ex-Cat King sung, way off key.  _"Goin' to the chapel and we're gonna get maaaaaa-rried! Gee, I really love ya, and we're gonna get maaaaaa-rried!"_

"Sire."

The Ex-Cat King turned to Kai. "Yo, wassup?"

The cat narrowed his eyes. "I am concerned about your fiancée." He said.

"Oh?"

"Yes, she seems to actually be against this wedding."

The former ruler just waved it off. "Nah, I told you, she's just really nervous."

"This is more than just nervousness!" Kai snapped. "She claims to be being held here against her will. That she was stolen from her true fiancé."

Natori approached the gold armor clad cat. "Kai, it is true that she did have another fiancé, but she did say that she wished to marry his highness."

Kai glared at him. "Not according to what I've heard."

The Ex-Cat King started getting angry. "I don't care what you've heard or what you think! You forget your place! Lets not forget who's royalty here!"

For a moment it looked like Kai was going to argue, but instead he just nodded. "As you wish,  _my lord."_  He said, turning around to leave.

Once outside, he stood on the balcony, looking out into the forest. After a few minutes, Natori came out to join him.

"Kai, I know that you are concerned for Miss Louise, but even if you do believe that she does not wish to marry his former highness, there is nothing you can do. Only King Lune and Queen Yuki may order him."

Kai sighed. "Yes, Natori, I know. But something is still not right. The way you, he, and Miss Louise show up unexpectedly, Miss Louise constantly trying to get out of this wedding, something just doesn't add up. I know I must obey his majesty, but I am still reluctant to force Miss Louise into an unwanted marriage."

Natori shrugged. "Like I said, you have no say in the matter."

As he turned to leave, Kai continued staring out into the forest, wondering what he should do. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: All is well with The Uncivilized. Now they just need to get to Louise before the wedding. Kai is getting suspicious of what the former Cat King is up to and trying to figure out what to do. Will he help Louise or stay loyal to the Ex-Cat King? Find out next time.)


	16. The Challenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: I was up late writing this chapter, but it was worth it to please my fans. Enjoy.)
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing, don't rub it in.

**Chapter 16: The Challenge**

As Kai pondered on current events, the sound of heavy footsteps brought him out of his thoughts. Instantly on his guard, his eyes turned to the forest. There he saw the unmistakable form of an Uncivilized. It was a white tiger, making it very noticeable, even from this distance. And it looked like it was about to come onto the castle grounds.

"Good lord, it's attacking!" Kai gasped.

He was on in his feet in a second and heading back inside the castle. It wasn't too hard to find the Ex-Cat King since he was still singing terribly. All Kai had to do was follow his voice.

"Your highness!" Kai shouted.

Natori moved to block his path. "He will hear no more of your nonsense about Miss Louise."

Kai impatiently, and literally, threw Natori aside. "Out of my way, you fool! An Uncivilized is coming."

Natori sat up, rubbing his head. "Why would an Uncivilized come here? They haven't come onto our grounds for years. Where did my glasses go? Ah, they're cracked!"

"I don't know why it's coming, but it is." He burst into the next room where the Ex-Cat King was trying on a suit. "Sire!"

The Ex-Cat King turned to him and grinned. "Yo, how's this? Do I look good, or what?"

Kai ignored the question. "Sire, an Uncivilized is coming this way!"

The former ruler showed no interest in this news at all. "Nonsense, they know not to enter our territory, just as we know not to enter theirs."

Instead of arguing, Kai directed the stubborn cat over to the window.

"Look there! An Uncivilized is coming!"

The Ex-Cat King's eyes widened. "My gosh, one of the Uncivilized is coming!"

Kai smacked his forehead in frustration. "Orders, sir?"

"What do you think?" the Ex-Cat King shouted. "Get it out of here!"

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

"Here's the exit." The white tiger said. "I will go no further until our truce is known by your entire kingdom."

Lune nodded. "Yes, that's a good idea. We don't want any misunderstandings."

Baron cleared his throat. "Forgive me for interrupting, but I must go save my fiancée."

"Yes." Lune agreed. He turned back to the tiger. "Thank you for your help, and give my thanks to the chief."

The tiger nodded. "It shall be done."

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

"Sire, it's retreating." Natori said.

"Really?" The Ex-Cat King grabbed the binoculars from his servant, strangling him in the process since the binoculars were hanging around his neck. "Hey, you're right. Ha, ha! I knew it was a false alarm."

Natori was struggling to breath. "S-Sire, I… I… can't… I need-d… breathe… air…"

The Ex-Cat King dropped the binoculars, allowing Natori to breathe again, and turned to Louise, who was standing by Mieko. "Well my dear, now that the 'danger' has passed, lets go get hitched."

Louise crossed her arms and turned away. "Not on your life." She snapped.

Her so-called husband-to-be, just snickered. "You're such a kidder."

"I am not!"

"Sire." A cat called.

The Ex-Cat King groaned and turned to the cat. "What? I'm about to get married here."

The cat bowed. "Forgive me, sire, but we have visitors."

The Ex-Cat King's eyes narrowed. "I told you not to let anyone in."

"It is your son."

The Ex-Cat King couldn't hide the look of surprise on his face. "What? How'd he get here so fast, and without the Nekobus?"

"The Uncivilized led us through their forest." Came the voice of Lune as he walked up the stairs. "And that is the last time our cat brothers shall be called by that name."

"Lune." The Ex-Cat King said, still looking surprised. "What are you doing here? And what do you mean that The Uncivilized led you through their forest?

Lune glared at his father. "I said that you are no longer allowed to call them by that name. And I mean just what I said, they kindly led us through their forest."

"Those savages?"

"Friends." Lune corrected. "After you snuck away, we went through the forest in an attempt to get here before the wedding."

The Ex-Cat King grinned. "Aw, you didn't want to miss your old cat's wedding."

Lune ignored him. "We came across their tribe and had a talk with the chief. We learned the truth of how the war started."

The Ex-Cat King blinked. "What truth?"

Lune shook his head. "I will explain everything later, when my entire kingdom is present. For now, we have come to stop this wedding."

"Give me back Louise!" Baron ordered.

The Ex-Cat King glared at him. "You! You're behind this! You ruin everything for me!"

"Humbert!" Louise cried.

"Louise!"

Baron made an attempt to get to her, but the Ex-Cat King blocked his path. "Uh, uh, she's mine."

Baron glared at him. "No, she is not."

"I won't let you take her from me!"

Baron smirked. "Didn't you learn your lesson when you tried to stop me from saving Haru?"

Haru and Muta laughed, remembering how that had turned out. The Ex-Cat King just glared at them before his eyes widened as he was suddenly struck with inspiration. "Ok, Baron. I'll tell you what. If you're willing to fight for her, I'll accept your challenge. If you win, the two of you can leave and I'll never bother either of you again."

Baron raised an eyebrow, curious as to why the former king wanted to face him again. "If it will get me back Louise, then yes, I will fight for her." He looked at Louise who was looking worried. Baron gave her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, my love. I've beaten him before and I'll beat him again."

The Ex-Cat King started laughing. "No, no, Baron, there seems to be a misunderstanding. I said you can fight for her, but I didn't say that you would be fighting me. I am not your opponent." He went over and put his paw on Kai's shoulder. "He is."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Ooh a challenge. How will this turn out? And will Kai stay loyal to the Ex-Cat King? If he betrays him, Baron and the others will practically have Louise back. Stay tuned for more.)


	17. The Claw of Blades

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: It pays to be patient. Now you shall be rewarded with another chapter.)
> 
> Disclaimer: Same stuff, different day.

**Chapter 17: The Claw of Blades**

Baron looked at Kai with a determine look on his face. "I accept." He said confidently.

"NO!" Lune shouted. "Baron, not him!"

The Ex-Cat King smirked. "Too late, he's accepted."

Lune moved to block Baron's path. "Baron, Kai is the most experienced sword master in the land. He's known as the Claw of Blades. You can't beat him."

Baron rested a hand on Lune's shoulder. "Thank you for your concern, but I will do whatever it takes to get Louise back." He looked at Kai, who was beginning to remove his gold armor to make it easier to move. "Even if it means facing someone out of my league. Wouldn't you do it for Yuki?"

Lune didn't reply; he didn't have to. It was more than obvious that he would do anything for Yuki, just as Baron would for Louise.

A cat ran over with two swords. He handed one to Kai and the other to Baron, who tossed his cane aside.

"Oh yeah, now we're talking!" the Ex-Cat King cried. "Kill him! Kill him! Kill him!"

Kai rolled his eyes and turned to the Ex-Cat King. "Sire, I do not kill without cause. A simple duel is not a reason to kill." He turned back to Baron. "I must admit, I admire your bravery and your determination to get back Miss Louise. You have gone through the Land of the Giant Cats and are now facing me. I would take my hat off to you if I were wearing one."

Baron smiled. "Well I shall take my hat off to you." He did so before tossing it, along with his jacket, to the side. "So, how shall we go about this?"

The two began walking in a circle. Kai studied Baron closely. "I must obey his highness. But I will not kill you. So how about the first to draw blood instead? Just a simple cut or scratch will do. Nothing to cause severe injury or anything fatal."

Baron nodded. "Very well."

"Be careful, Baron!" Shizuku cried.

"Yeah, don't get yourself hurt!" Seiji added.

"You can do it!" cheered Haru.

"Just give us a good show." Said Muta, earning him a painful elbow in the ribs from all three humans.

Kai stopped circling and bowed. "Then let us begin."

The two cats charged at each other. Their swords collided in an X formation as the two used brute strength to push the other back. They broke apart and began the fight. Swords swung wildly, sending sparks flying as the two blades met. After few seconds of fighting, Baron had to admit that he was surprised by how good Kai was. His skill, speed, and technique was astounding.

The hard part was trying to land a nonfatal blow. Whenever each of them made an attempt to actually have their sword make contact with their opponent, they had to be very careful. However, each fighter had yet to cause the other any damage.

At one point Kai stabbed forward and Baron jumped over him. As the two spun around, their blades slammed together again, leaving their faces only a few inches apart.

"You fight well, Baron." said Kai.

Baron tried to look grateful, but his expression was hard as he attempted to push Kai back. "As do you, Kai. I can see why you are known as the Claw of Blades."

Kai lowered his voice so only Baron could hear what his next words were. "Baron, I will not let you beat me, but I am hoping you will."

Baron was surprised by this, and his surprise was what gave Kai the moment he needed to overpower him. Baron was forced to leap back as Kai knocked his sword away. The blade had come much too close; the small cut in his shirt being proof of that.

"Careful, Baron." said Kai. "Any closer and I would have won."

Baron nodded. "Won't happen again."

Kai raised his sword. "I hope not."

They charged again, metal meeting metal. Eventually, their fight forced them out of the area they were fighting in, as they slowly moved towards the castle. Baron swung his sword and Kai avoided it by jumping on the balcony railing. Kai leapt up a moment later and the fight continued. First Kai was the one backing away, then Baron was the one being forced back as each of them tried to keep their balance on the railing.

"Wow, I never knew Baron could fight like this!" Haru cried excitedly. "This is incredible!"

Muta only looked half interested. "Yeah, I've seen him fight before, but his fights normally end quickly."

"As do Kai's." Lune added, looking anxious.

Seiji looked at Lune worriedly before turning back to the fight. "Can Baron beat him?"

Lune didn't take his eyes off the battle. "At first I thought he didn't stand a chance, but maybe, just maybe, he can do this."

Baron had jumped off the railing onto the balcony again, but Kai had remained where he was. This was difficult for both of them to keep fighting since Baron had to fight upward and Kai had to fight downward. But Kai knew to remain where he was until he had an opportunity to jump down.

That opportunity presented itself when Baron went for Kai's feet with the flat end of his blade so he wouldn't cut his opponent's feet off. Kai did a cartwheel in the air and landed behind Baron.

Baron moved to the side as Kai spun around and swung his sword, only to have it come in contact with the stone railing. Baron swung his sword and Kai caught it with his own. He pushed Baron back and began swinging his sword around in several complicated patterns. Baron, holding his sword out defensively, backed away from Kai's swinging sword as he looked for an opening in the movements.

Then Kai struck. Baron had not been expecting it and he lost his grip on his sword. Kai swung again, this time swinging his sword upward and making contact with Baron's weapon so it went flying out of his hands and over the railing.

Kai pointed his sword at the weaponless Baron. "Do you admit defeat? I would prefer not to hurt you."

Baron backed away, only taking his eyes off Kai's sword long enough to glance at the worried face of Louise, before returning them to the deadly weapon a few inches in front of him.

"No."

Kai sighed, looking upset. "Very well then. I will make the blow as quick and as painless as possible."

He swung his sword, aiming for Baron's arm. Baron dodged the blade and stepped back as Kai made another attempt to cut him in a nonfatal way. The Ex-Cat King was cheering Kai on the whole time.

"Oh yeah, slice 'em and dice 'em! Take him down to Chinatown!"

Louise was trembling in fear for her fiancé. "Stop it! Stop it please! I'll marry you! I'll do anything, just please don't hurt him!"

The Ex-Cat King just smiled at her. "Sorry, babe, but old Baron brought this upon himself."

But Baron was not about to call it quits. He still had one more trick up his sleeves. His eyes darted over to his human companion holding his cane. As Kai stabbed forward, Baron slid on the ground and went right under through the cat's legs.

"Haru, my cane!" he cried.

Haru blinked. "Huh, oh right, here!"

She tossed the cane to Baron. He jumped up and caught it. In one quick motion, he untwisted his cane to reveal a sword. It was long and skinny, but it was still a weapon. Kai raised an eyebrow at the thin blade curiously.

"Nice backup." He commented.

Baron got into an attacking position. "Thank you. I got a new cane awhile back and decided to have a more useful one."

Kai joined Baron in an attack position. He knew that sword would be no match against his own. "Then lets continue."

The two charged again, this time leaping in the air, meeting each other in mid-jump. The swords swung wildly. There was the sound of metal hitting metal. Kai landed exactly where Baron had jumped and Baron landed exactly where Kai had jumped. The only difference was that Baron's cane/sword landed several feet away from them.

Kai wasted no time as he spun around and charged at the, once again, weaponless Baron. Instead of using his sword he slammed into Baron, knocking him to the ground. The next thing Baron knew, Kai was standing over him with his sword pressed against his throat.

The Ex-Cat King cheered victoriously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Uh oh, it looks like it's all over. Has Baron lost Louise forever? Stay tuned.)


	18. Everyone Is Happy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Suspense can be a killer, so I wrote extra fast. Enjoy.)
> 
> Disclaimer: This is getting old.

**Chapter 18: Everyone Is Happy**

The Ex-Cat King was doing a little victory dance. He was certain that it was over. Baron was weaponless, laying on the ground with Kai's sword to his neck. There was nothing the cat could do to reverse the situation.

"Oh yeah! Oh yeah! We win! We win! Who's da cat? I'm da cat! Yeah baby, yeah!"

As the Ex-Cat King continued his victory dance, Kai and Baron continued to stare at each other. Then a single red drop fell and landed an inch from Baron's face. The Ex-Cat King stopped his dance as a silence fell upon the crowd. The single red drop had been blood, falling from a small cut on Kai's right shoulder.

Kai's eyes left Baron and settled on the drop of blood, his blood. He blinked and replayed the last few moments of the fight in his mind. Both he and Baron had charged at each other and jumped in the air. Baron had had a much weaker sword, which he had attempted to use against Kai's superior one.

While in the air, Baron had stabbed forward, but Kai had caught the thinner blade with his much larger one. He had dragged his blade down the length of Baron's until it reached the hilt. With one powerful push and swish, he had knocked the sword from Baron's grasp. What he had failed to realize was that as he had been sliding his blade down Baron's, the thin blade of Baron's sword had gotten closer and closer to his shoulder until it had sliced into his flesh, leaving a small cut, deep enough to draw blood.

Another drop of blood dripped from his shoulder and Kai backed away from Baron, much to the surprise of the Ex-Cat King.

"What are you doing?" he demanded. "You had him! Finish it! Finish it!"

Kai ignored his so-called master as he bowed to Baron. "You have beaten me. You were the first to draw blood. I admit defeat and name you the victor."

"WHAT?!" the Ex-Cat King shouted.

Kai reached down and helped Baron to his feet. Baron smiled at his former opponent. "You have fought well, Claw of Blades. You have much honor."

Kai smiled. "As do you, my friend. May I have the honor of knowing the name of the one who has bested me?"

Baron nodded. "Indeed. My name is Baron Humbert von Jikkingen."

Kai bowed again. "Then I salute you, Baron Humbert von Jikkingen. Take good care of Miss Louise."

He turned and began to walk away from the superior sword master. The Ex-Cat King had his mouth hanging open in shock. "Where do you think you're going? Get back here and kill this guy! Hey, I am talking to you!" Kai just continued to walk away, completely ignoring the outraged cat. "Are you ignoring me? I said get back here!"

"It's over!" Haru shouted. "Baron won!"

"That's right, he gets Louise back!" Shizuku cried happily. She turned to the large cat beside her. "Right, Muta."

The fat cat just shrugged. "Eh, I guess."

The Ex-Cat King took a step forward with fire in his eyes. "No, you're not getting her! She belongs to me! She's mine! Mine, mine, mine, mine, mi-"

_Crash!_  A potted plant came smashing down over the Ex-Cat King's head, the blow having been delivered by Louise herself.

The Ex-Cat King remained standing for a few seconds before his eyes rolled up. "Ow, that smarts." He muttered, and collapsed.

Louise gave the Ex-Cat King a look of disgust before looking back at Baron, giving him a look full of love. "Humbert!" she cried, running towards him.

Baron ran to meet her. He wrapped his arms around her for the first time in countless years and they kissed passionately.

Muta wolf-whistled at the show of affection from the two cats. "Oh yeah, Baron, you get her! Go Baron!"

Haru kicked Muta in the shin, hard. "Don't be such a jerk." She snapped.

Shizuku watched the two cats, her eyes shining. "Oh Seiji, isn't it wonderful? The two of them are finally reunited."

Seiji nodded and put an arm around her. "Yes, there is nothing greater than being with the one you love." He said, kissing her hair. Shizuku sighed and rested her head against him.

There was a groan from the Ex-Cat King, which caused Baron and Louise to break apart. The former king rubbed his head, which now had quite a large bump on it, and glared at the two cats. "Oh, you, I'm going to get you, Baron."

Lune stepped forward. "Father, you will do no such thing. There has been a great deal of wrongdoing on your part, and, family or not, I'm afraid you must pay the consequences."

The Ex-Cat King blinked. "What have I done?"

Lune rolled his eyes. "For the kidnapping of Miss Haru and Miss Louise, and for attempting to force them into an unwanted marriage. For lying to the king and queen, as well as the rest of the Cat Kingdom, on several occasions. For deliberately disobeying direct orders from his highness. For constantly harassing Miss Haru. For keeping the history of the war between the giant cats a secret and maintaining the war. And for several other things that I can't even remember right now, but surely will in the future."

The Ex-Cat King blinked again before smiling guiltily. "Um… yeah…" He turned to the others. "No hard feelings?"

He received only glares.

Lune sighed. "Father, in light of your crimes, I, as king of the Cat Kingdom, hereby banish you from returning to the Cat Kingdom as well as the human world."

"What?" The Ex-Cat King's mouth fell open. "Oh come on. Isn't that a bit harsh?"

Several people snorted as Lune shook his head. "No, Father. I am sorry. But this is your punishment. You may remain here, but you are not to return to the Cat Kingdom or the human world."

The Ex-Cat King dropped back down on the ground. "All I wanted was to get married. Is that such a bad thing?"

His vision darkened as a large figure blocked out the sun. Looking up he saw the extremely overweight cat, Mieko, looking at him with a hungry look in her eye and a big grin on her face.

"Oh, sire, I would be honored to marry you." she said. "And look, the chapel is all ready for us. Come on, let's get hitched."

The Ex-Cat King made a face of disgust. "Uh… that's ok… I think I'll just-"

Mieko grabbed him by his tail and began dragging him excitedly toward the large double doors, behind which a wedding was about to take place. As the Ex-Cat King was dragged, he clawed at the ground in an attempt to escape.

"Wait! Wait! I changed my mind!" he shouted. "I don't want to get married! I like being single!"

Mieko just chuckled. "Oh, you just have the wedding jitters. Don't worry, my big pussycat, it will be over soon. I can't wait for the honeymoon."

A look of horror and disgust passed over the Ex-Cat King's face. "HELP!" he cried as he was dragged into the chapel and the double doors closed.

Haru started laughing uncontrollably. "There, now everyone is happy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Ha, ha, I loved the ending of this chapter. The whole situation reversed on the Ex-Cat King. Oh, by the way, this isn't the end yet. There's still more to come. So I'll see you next time.)


	19. The Way Back Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: I hate to say it, but it's almost over. Not quite yet, but almost. So please enjoy what's left.)
> 
> Disclaimer: For disclaimers, see chapter one.

**Chapter 19: The Way Back Home**

"We can't thank you enough." Said Baron as he and the others prepared to leave.

Lune shook his head. "No thanks are necessary, my friend. I was merely undoing the damage my father caused."

His three children snickered. "Grandpa's been a bad boy." Orion chuckled.

"That's enough now." Said Yuki. She turned back to the others. "Baron, Haru, it was wonderful to see you again. Shizuku, Seiji, Louise, it was a real pleasure meeting you."

"What about me?" Muta demanded.

Yuki gave him a nervous smile. "Um, yes, you too."

Lune smiled. "Perhaps you'll visit us again someday. I wish we could do the same, but cats like us in your world isn't exactly normal."

Haru chuckled. "Who knows what the future will bring? But even if we don't come back, we'll never forget you guys."

Shizuku nodded. "I'm going to write all about this! My mind is buzzing with so many ideas for stories!"

Seiji grinned at her. "And I can't wait to read each and every one of them."

"Be sure to send us copies!" the three kittens cried.

Muta impatiently cleared his throat. "Alright, enough with the mushy stuff. Can we go now, I'm hungry?"

All the cats backed away.

Baron nodded. "Yes, we really should be on our way. We've been gone a long time and we wouldn't want our friends' families to worry."

He stuck his cane up through the portal to the human world and tapped on Toto's statue. There was a flash of light as Toto's spirit entered the stone structure.

"Hey Baron, everyone." Toto greeted. "How'd it go?"

Baron smiled. "All's well. Toto, I would like to introduce you to my fiancée, Louise."

Louise curtsied. "Nice to meet you."

Toto bowed to her. "And you. I'd kiss your hand, but I'm afraid I don't have lips. I've been hoping to meet you someday. Baron has told us so much about-"

Muta impatiently cleared his throat again. "Can we get better acquainted later; preferably when I'm not around."

"Can it, tubbs." Toto snapped.

"Turkey dinner!"

"Blubbery hairball!"

"Feathered freak!"

Haru loudly cleared her throat. "Guys, now is not the time."

Muta crossed his arms while Toto looked embarrassed. "Right, my apologies. Be back in a flash."

He took off. Louise gave Baron a curious look. "Humbert, where's he going?"

Baron smiled. "To fetch some friends."

A few minutes later, Toto returned with a flock of crows, circling around the portal. They gather so close together that they looked like a cloud. Haru climbed out first and sat on the vast amount of birds, followed by Muta, who was telling the crows that they better not drop him. Baron went next and he offered his hand to a terrified Louise.

"Come on, my dear."

"Humbert, are you out of your mind!" she screamed.

Baron chuckled. "I assure you, my dear, it's quite safe." He gave her a reassuring smile. "Trust me."

Trembling, Louise took his hand and let Baron help her onto the crowd of crows. The minute she was on, she squealed in fright and clung to Baron's arm for dear life.

Haru snickered. "Don't worry, Louise, they won't drop us."

"I don't know how you can be so calm." Said Shizuku, as she carefully climbed onto their living transportation. "I'm still scared to death of this."

Seiji climbed on behind her and pulled her onto his lap, wrapping his arms around her protectively. "Don't worry, my angel; if you fall, I'll catch you."

Shizuku sighed and leaned back against him, feeling much more at ease.

Baron turned back to the Lune and the others. "Thanks again, and may we meet again."

Lune smiled and waved. "I'll look forward to it."

"Let's go already!" Muta snapped.

Toto rolled his eyes. "Yes, your royal fatness."

"Why you-"

Muta was cut off from the jerk of all the crows flying at once. Both Louise and Shizuku cried out and clung to their men while Haru squealed in delight. The portal to the Cat Kingdom got smaller and smaller until it vanished from sight. And just like before, the crows brought everyone to the top of the school. Louise was relieved to be able to get off the crows.

"That was  _so_  scary!" she cried.

Baron hugged her as the crows flew off. "Not to worry, my dear, I shall never let anything happen to you again."

Muta made a gagging noise. "Too much mushy stuff. The humans are back and Louise has been rescued, can we just get home?"

"One moment, Muta." Said Baron. He turned to the three humans. "I can't begin to tell you how grateful I am for all that you've done for me. I am in your debt."

Haru shook her head. "Think nothing of it. After all, you saved me. I was just returning the favor. Consider us even."

"Us too." said Shizuku. She wrapped her arms around Seiji. "In a way, you brought me and Seiji together."

"Hey, I did that!" Muta cried, outraged.

"Yes, you did." Said Seiji, deciding to humor the fat cat.

Muta crossed his arms and nodded his head. "Darn right I did."

Baron smiled and shook his head. "We may very well spend the rest of our lives thanking each other; so lets, as Miss Haru said, consider us all even."

"Whatever gets me something to eat faster." Said Muta, grumpily.

Toto snorted. "You heard the heavy one, better get going."

He bent down so Baron and Louise could climb on his back. Baron calmly climbed on, but Louise looked terrified.

"Again?" she cried. "You expect me to fly again?"

Baron held out his hand. "It's safe, my dear."

Slowly and hesitantly, Louise let Baron help her onto the crow, still looking uncertain. "Will he be able to carry us?"

"I'm not a normal crow." Toto replied. "Besides, it's not you two I'm worried about." He cut his eyes at Muta.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Muta demanded.

"Oh, shut up." Toto said, grabbing Muta by the tail and taking flight.

"Not by the tail! Not by the tail!"

Toto ignored him and soon he and the three cats were off.

"See you later guys." Toto called.

"Thank you for everything." Said Louise.

"Feel free to stop by anytime." Said Baron.

"And don't forget to invite me to the wedding!" Muta shouted, as the four of them faded away. "I love wedding cake!"

Both Seiji and Haru's mouths dropped open at Muta's carelessness. Shizuku cocked her head to the side curiously and glanced at the other two.

"Wedding? What wedding?" she asked, confused. "Are you getting married, Haru?"

Haru looked nervous, not quite sure how to get out of this. "Uh… no, not me."

Shizuku's confusion increased as she turned to Seiji. "Seiji, what was he talking about?"

Seiji sighed, a look of defeat passing over his face. "I was hoping for a better opportunity than this." he muttered, reaching into his pocket.

He turned to Shizuku, taking her hand in his and got down on one knee. Shizuku's eyes widened.

"Oh my God." She whispered.

"Shizuku," Seiji said softly, "I once asked you if you could see us getting married one day. Do you remember?" Shizuku slowly nodded, tears forming in her eyes. "I still want that, more than anything. Shizuku Tsukishima, I love you more than life itself." He took out the ring. "Will you marry me?"

Shizuku trembled as inexpressible joy filled her.  _ **"YES!"**_  she yelled at the top of her lungs, before lunging at Seiji, bringing both of them down, and kissing every square in of his face.

Haru laughed at her friends, returning her gaze upon the horizon. She hoped that one day she found someone as special as Seiji and Baron to love and be loved by. She believed that there was someone for everyone and that she would find him one day, but for now all was well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Seiji popped the question! Though it wasn't exactly the way he had in mind, thanks to Muta. By the way, this is NOT THE END. I'll tell you when it's over there's still the epilogue. I should have it up in a day or two. See you for the final chapter.)


	20. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: I hate to say it, but it's almost over. Not quite yet, but almost. After this chapter, the end will be here. So please enjoy what's left.)
> 
> Disclaimer: For the last time, for real this time.

**Epilogue**

In the years that followed, much had changed, all for the better. Baron and Louise were married a week after they returned from the Cat Kingdom. It was a small ceremony held in the Cat Bureau. It wasn't much, but it was more than they could have ever hoped for.

A year later, shortly after Yuko and Sugimura's wedding, Seiji and Shizuku moved to Cremona, Italy. A few months later they were married and the two of them couldn't be happier; at least that's what they thought until their daughter came along.

Seiji became the violinmaker he had always wanted to be, and he made a good deal of money from it. He didn't become world famous, but he did become very well known throughout all of Italy. He enjoyed his work very much, but the only thing he enjoyed more was spending time with his wife and daughter.

Shizuku continued with her writing and sold many books. She became much more famous than Seiji, although he wasn't complaining or jealous; in fact he was very proud of her. Shizuku's first book  _'Whisper of the Heart'_  became very popular and brought much joy to children of all ages. The sequel, entitled  _'The Cat Returns',_  became just as popular, as did  _'Porco Rosso',_  and many other books she wrote. The song she wrote,  _'On Your Mark'_ , became a music video that touched the hearts of millions. Her creative mind only continued to grow, and even the smallest bit of inspiration gave birth to new stories. One day she read  _'Gulliver's Travels'_  and at the mention of the flying castle, Laputa, she wrote a whole story entitled  _'Castle in the Sky'._  Another time, a survivor of World War II asked Shizuku to write a story about her cousins who had gone through the terror of war. The story was entitled  _'Grave of the Fireflies'_  and it became one of the greatest war stories ever told, and the fact that it was a true story made it all the more touching. In fact, it was even made into a movie; one that always brought tears to the eyes of those that saw it.

Shizuku also discovered that Baron was right when he said that when someone created something with all of their heart, that creation was given a soul. Not long after  _'Porco Rosso'_  was finished, there had been sightings of a man flying in a red ship who was said to have the face of a pig. And after her newest story,  _'Pom Poko',_  she and Seiji received a letter from Haru saying that the Cat Bureau had received a new member, a raccoon-dog with the ability to transform.

And speaking of Haru, she did eventually meet her true love, someone who was a lot like Baron in fact. After the two of them were married, she let her new husband in on her little secret of the Cat Bureau, much to the annoyance of Muta and the shock of her husband. She helped her friends whenever they needed help, assisting them anyway she could, since the Cat Bureau couldn't get any information from humans. She also continued to remain in contact with the Amasawas, and through her, Baron and the others kept contact with them, not so much Muta though. She also made sure to buy each and every one of Shizuku's books, and got a copy for Baron as well.

As for Baron and Louise, well, that's another story.

**THE END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: It has come to an end. Shizuku and Seiji are happily married, as are Baron and Louise. Haru found her true love and everyone is happy. I hope you have all enjoyed my story, and I hope you will all check out my other Miyazaki stories. I just love his movies; they're incredible! Ah, I'm rambling. I hope you have all enjoyed my story, and thank you so much for reading and reviewing. This is your last chance to review, so please due so. Thank you. Bye.)

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N: And so ends the first chapter. This is only the first chapter of many and I hope you'll all enjoy my writing. Did I mention that whenever I need inspiration for writing WotH always helps to inspire me. It's one of my favorite movies. Ah, I'm rambling now. Please leave me a review or two… or ten. I'll see you all next time. Bye.)


End file.
